


In unlikely places

by CyanTreeL



Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Erm., F/M, Happy Ending, I'm not sure how it's going to end yet, It will be happy but will it be Gallavich?, M/M, Mechanic Mickey, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Murder, Mickey gets a car, Prison, They get what they deserve, Threesome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, Violence, i mean probably, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanTreeL/pseuds/CyanTreeL
Summary: 监狱可能不像少管所，但就是在这Mickey遇到了他的红毛，另一个。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In unlikely places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723869) by [Drago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监狱可能不像少管所，但就是在这Mickey遇到了他的红毛，另一个。
> 
> 本文翻译自Drago的In unlikely places。  
> 感谢作者允许我把这篇很棒的小说翻译成中文~作者写的很棒，所有的错误和语句不通顺都是我的。  
> 喜欢的话请去原文留下kudos！
> 
> 我先看的哥谭，后来看无耻之徒的时候都没反应过来Ian就是Jerome。感觉Cam的这两部剧很适合crossover啊，但我发现也不是很多。超级喜欢Mickey，不管和谁在一起，都希望他能幸福。

 

Mickey以前早就被告知过，监狱一点都不像少管所，当然那时候他还不相信，想着任何东西都碰不了他，因为他是周围最屌的。他本应该在Terry那件事后就意识到的。仅仅一周以后，他就已经知道自己这次完全错了。和监狱相比，少管所简直就是让人愉快的spa。在这里，他是最矮最年轻的人之一，对于那些已经将半辈子都花在这里的罪犯来说，他简直就是行走的目标。不像这里的大多数人，他不是真的是一个铁石心肠的罪犯，而更像是一个不幸的孩子。拉皮条、贩毒，所有他做的事，和其他人进来的原因相比，简直不值一提。看在上帝的份上，他甚至不是真的想杀死Sammi。他能应付得来脏活，他确实可以，但时刻都要保持警惕太伤脑筋也太累人了，他不能长时间都这样。在Ian的名字出现在他的心口上后，情况也没什么好转。事实上更糟了，因为这告诉所有人他是个没有主人的婊子。他所能做的只有尽可能自己小心，用他的所有来反抗，但离有人强奸他或者只是把他逼疯，都只是时间问题。如果在这种事发生之前他能早点接受，可能还会好受些。讽刺的是，在Ian的探访后，接受这种事也没那么困难了。这让他对周围发生的一切都感到麻木。

 

他的那个他都想不起来名字的狱友，太他妈烦人了，但至少他是无害的。那人是个瘦弱的怪胎，已经接受了自己不可能反抗Mickey，所以他从来没尝试过。Mickey感觉自己就像跟一个人的影子生活在一起，这对他来说还不错。他不需要朋友，只需要敌人。

 

监狱生活无聊又凄惨，在一段时间之后连打架都变得无聊了，尤其是你根本不想打的时候。他只希望不要有人来惹他，独自待8年。监狱里的心理医生说他有点抑郁，Mickey说那家伙简直是在胡扯。他们之间的交流以操了一次而结束，但这背后的原因很难解释，Mickey发誓这种事不会再发生。

 

几乎每天都会有打架事件，但他不怕这些，当你不需要释放压抑已久的沮丧时，很轻松就能躲避开这些事。他害怕的是他爸终有一天会找到他。他们在同一所监狱里，他至今还没见过Terry，但这是他所能想象到的最恐怖的事情。Terry这些年一直进进出出监狱，他有足够的时间来联系他的狐朋狗友。那些人不是朋友，因为他爸不交朋友，但他总是很擅长让别人欠他人情。一旦Terry发现Mickey也在这儿，他绝对死定了，但因为某些原因，他现在还不想死。可能一年或者两年吧，但三个月还不至于让他完全崩溃。

 

Svetlana带着Yevgeny来探望是他仅有的感觉还不错的时候。但是探望次数越来越少间隔也越来越长，有时候Mickey发现他自己都忘了他儿子长什么样子，孩子长得太快了。他把这怪在环境头上。在监狱里每一分钟都像是一小时，五个月就好像过了好几年。他明白监狱对孩子来说不是什么好地方，但他只是希望能够多见见自己的儿子。Svetlana承诺会多来，一周以后她提出了离婚申请。

 

从Svetlana和Ian身上，他学到承诺狗屁都不是。

 

 

 

他从来只有在上床后，和Ian一起时才会享受洗澡，如果可以的话，他绝对不会在监狱里洗澡。每天晚上他都不得不面对狱警等着看表演的猥琐脸。他们不会帮他的，他们不会在澡堂里帮任何人。他们只有等到操场上或者其他地方快要打出血的时候才会去拉开打架的人。从不情愿的参与者身上获得一些乐趣似乎成为了他们的娱乐活动。Mickey确信回到家后他们会想着刚看到的事情打飞机。不用说都知道，Mickey瞧不起这些狱警。他的憎恨不是源自于他们做过了什么，而是因为他们没有做的事。

 

甚至都没有五分钟，一个高大肥胖的男人就带着谄媚的笑色眯眯地看向他。他是新来的，但他的纹身暗示他不是第一次进监狱了，而且Mickey早已经听说过这个人。

 

“这儿，小猫，小猫。”男人用吟唱的语调说，“可爱的小猫咪，今晚想玩儿玩儿吗？”

 

“滚开。”他被推到了光滑的墙上，一只强壮的手捏住了他的下巴。

 

“你挣扎的越厉害，越疼哦。”袭击者声音起伏。但他说的不是真的，所有人都知道。这家伙是一个连环强奸犯，他更喜欢伤害受害者来获得快感，而不是操他们。他是差不多一个月前被逮捕的，但现在监狱里已经有两名受害者了。他对着Mickey嬉笑，就好像他们只是在玩游戏，只是对Mickey来说这一点都不好玩。

 

他正在思考怎么才能不在湿瓷砖上滑倒的情况下用膝盖攻击这个混球时，听到了一声尖叫，然后握紧他下巴的手松开了。有人决定打断他们的争执，一只苍白的手正抓着行袭击者的鸡巴，用一种看起来非常用力，绝对很疼的力度。

 

“这可不是什么好事，不是吗？想把它捅进一个不愿意的人身体里，嗯？这种事太恶心了，连我都知道！”这个新来的家伙的声音听起来年轻的同时也带着一丝成熟。Mickey可以看见指头深深地戳进了强奸犯阴茎柔软的地方，当男人叫出来的时候他都畏缩了一下。“这种事不会再发生了，知道了吗？因为如果再发生，我很容易就能找到你。我们可以看看你有多喜欢嚼自己的鸡巴。”最后拧了一下，强奸犯被放开了，他向下倒下去，随着一声清晰的碎裂声，他的膝盖撞到了瓷砖。

 

Mickey大着胆子抬头去看这个，他讨厌承认但是，帮了他的人的脸。尽管温暖的水冲击着他的背，他的血液都冷却了，整个身体都僵住了，他完全忘了房间里的所有人。这不可能是真的。这个人…他是…他有着Ian的脸。他们相互瞪着对方，男人显然被逗笑了，或者可能只是他的脸在抽动。Mickey看得越久，他的肌肉越放松。还是有一些区别的，他的大脑一开始选择了忽视。这个男人绝对比Ian年纪大一点，他的皮肤甚至更苍白，而且没有布满小雀斑，眼睛是亮绿色而不是淡绿褐色的，红头发也略微亮一点。他的身体让Mickey想到了蜘蛛，肌肉不像Ian的那么明显。在他的脖子上有一道伤疤。Mickey知道这种伤疤，那地方肯定是被刺过。能在脖子上留下这种伤疤的通常都是致命伤。有意思。

 

男人的视线落在他的胸前，Ian的名字就刻在他白色的皮肤里，Mickey强忍着不舒服。只有他自己知道，这是他人生中最愚蠢的决定了。他这么想着，然后男人说话了。

 

“哈，看来你已经见过我兄弟了。”

 

 

            ***

 

 

“出去出去，你这个无趣的胆小鬼！”甚至不用从杂志上抬头看，Mickey立刻就认出了这个刚进来的人的声音。他的狱友迅速离开，还落下了一只鞋，这真有点搞笑，因为他们的“客人”至少比他的狱友要小10岁。

 

“这儿的浴室太烂了，完全没隐私啊。”床因为新加入的重量往下一沉，Mickey没法再忽视另一个人了。

 

“你想要什么？”最开始以为他看到了Ian的分身的震惊过后，他得出结论：和另一个姜黄色头发的人扯上关系对他的健康没好处。

 

“太多东西了，真的。比如，有冰激凌的话会很棒。或者牛排，或者，你知道吗，牛排汉堡！我想念食物，他们给我们吃的东西太恶心了，但我最想做的事是介绍一下我自己。Jerome Valeska，非常高兴见到你。”

 

Mickey没和他握手，但瘦削的手指在他面前不停摆动，不知怎么地，他知道只有他做了这个男人要求的事情他才肯罢休。当他碰到Jerome的手时，男人剧烈地握住他摇晃，看起来特别愉快。他的笑脸在牢房昏暗的灯光下看起来令人不安，阴影勾勒出他棱角分明的轮廓。

 

“Mickey Milkovich。”

 

“哦，我知道。我问了周围的人，想知道谁这么勇敢把我弟弟的名字纹在了胸前。”

 

“你说他是你弟弟？”

 

“不同的姓氏，他不知道我的存在。我知道，我知道，很奇怪对不对。长话短说，因为这太无聊了。他的母亲，好吧，技术上来说是我们的母亲，把我扔给了一个杂技团的婊子，我被她养大的。之前一段时间，我做过一些调查，发现了我的祖籍，了解了过去，巴拉巴拉巴拉。我到芝加哥来找真正的家人。不知道Monica在哪，Clayton是个无聊的糟老头，但Ian看起来和我长得非常像，不是吗？我没想对他做自我介绍。然后我就进了监狱。他的家庭看起来挺好的，比我那婊子母亲好多了。不过那也无所谓了。”

 

他说话的模式很不寻常，会在奇怪的地方停顿和断句。Mickey不是自诩英语专家，但甚至是他都可以听出来Jerome说话的方式有点不对劲。但可能这只是他的怪癖，此外他还不停地动作，他的身体近乎不被察觉地抽动着，焦躁不安。他就像一只好奇的小鸟，但是更紧张，他看起来不能从Mickey的眼睛上移开视线。

 

“我们会成为很棒的搭档的，M。这所监狱从来没见识过的超棒的搭档。”

 

他没懂Jerome在说什么，但一周后明白了，因为他有了一个新狱友。他完全不知道Jerome是怎么做到的，而且或许那应该让他感到害怕，但他发现自己反而挺高兴。从那时开始他们差不多是形影不离了。当一个监狱的暴徒把Mickey逼到墙角给了他一个黑眼圈后，Jerome打断了那个暴徒的胳膊。虽然没人看见或听到什么，但Mickey知道是Jerome干的。从来没人看见过Jerome做任何事。就好像他突然有了一只有点儿精神错乱的大型宠物，你知道有潜在危险，但还是没法不依恋它。

 

带着鼓舞，Mickey又开始锻炼了，在他新认识的人的监视下。他们一起练习拳击和打架，他甚至没注意到什么时候其他人开始避开他们了。Jerome有点名气，犯人们都在小声传他疯了，很危险。就好像那些八卦红毛的纵火犯、炸弹人和杀人犯都很无害一样。

 

Mickey不知道Jerome怎么会进监狱，他也不需要知道。他在这个年长男人身边感到安全。相同的安全感以前是他和Ian关系中的一部分，或者这也提醒他应该警惕点，但他不想变成那种人。他皮肤上Ian的名字时刻提醒着他过去的生活，但Mickey熬过去了，在Jerome的陪伴下继续生活。

 

他们从不谈论Ian。Jerome话很多，有时候Mickey都想把他的嘴封上，但他们从来没聊过Ian或者Jerome的家庭。这不是他们有意制定的规矩，但他们完美绕过了话题，Mickey只有在赤膊刮胡子时看到镜子里的名字才会想起他的前男友。他不否认仍然很疼，但他们分开地越久，他就越因为发生的一切而怨恨Ian，而这都是那个年轻男孩的错。他以前傻得盲目，指责Ian的药物滥用和他在生病时做的错事。但或许为了能move on，他不得不面对一个事实：一些所谓的错误一直是Ian自己的选择，而不是因为他的疾病。或许偶像化你的男朋友，给他找借口并不是维持一段关系的办法。

 

快要8个月了，他将近1个多月都没见过Yev，这时Jerome给他扔了个大炸弹。

 

“他给自己找了个新的爱人。你前男友，我弟弟。”年长男人张开嘴的瞬间，Mickey就希望它们能闭上。他想要Jerome闭嘴，闭上他妈的嘴。但他自己反而闭上了眼睛，好像不看他的狱友就相当于听不见他。“很好的小伙子。干净新鲜。和你一点都不像，还有更好的背景。我觉得吧，确实是不错的收获，但我质疑他是个很好的性伙伴。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”他的声音颤抖。他该死的声音竟然在发颤，他像个懦夫、像个哭哭啼啼的婊子一样，没法停下来。

 

“我有我的途径。我觉得你应该知道这件事。你必须放手了，M。”

 

Jerome是对的，但Mickey就是没法停下颤抖。

 

“Come on, M。你知道别人怎么称呼我们吗？我是Crazy J，你是Bull，不是很酷吗？Double trouble，来吧，M。让我们找到你爸，把他狠狠揍一顿。那会让你好受一点吗？”

 

 


	2. 第二章

 

“现在谁是死玻璃，啊？谁是婊子，dad？”

 

他确实感觉好多了。这是他人生中最辉煌的时刻之一。脑中内啡肽的冲击让他飘飘然眩晕，他父亲浑身是血、身体伤残的画面在他脑海中仍然清晰。Mickey几乎有点太过分了，再踢Terry几脚他就得死了，但是Jerome把他拉开了，说这个老男人不值得他这么做。他，和往常一样，说的是对的，但年轻男孩就是想这么做。Mickey不在乎他们会不会被抓到，他终于做到了自从他小时候看着Terry打他妈妈开始就梦想的事。

 

当他们逃跑的时候，Jerome那令人不安的、疯狂的笑声回荡在走廊里。牢房里，他帮Mickey清理掉脸上和指关节上被红色血液溅到的痕迹，小心地避免刺激到已经酸痛的皮肤。Mickey能感觉到自己的嘴唇拉伸成一个灿烂的笑容，和年长男人脸上的正好相配。他甚至不能控制它。

 

“就是这样，”红毛说着，捏了捏他的脸，“这就是我一直想看到的。”

 

“你真可笑。”

 

“而Terry就他妈是个娘炮。谁是男人？！”

 

“你快他妈闭嘴，Jerome。”他们都笑了，紧紧抓着对方，像是两个对Mick的爸爸做了恶作剧的男孩子，而不是两个把他揍了一顿的大男人。

 

晚上Jerome给他带了一个创可贴。他一开始没懂什么意思，他的指关节没那么疼，但是红毛还是期待地看着他，直到Mickey意识到另一个男人想要什么。他慢慢地脱下橙色的狱服和白色T恤，让Jerome把创可贴贴在了那个糟糕的纹身上面，完全地盖住了它。

 

现在Jerome的笑容更柔软了，他的手指仍放在创可贴上面，在Mickey的皮肤上抚平它。

 

“Terry无所谓，Ian也无所谓。你再也不是他的了。”

 

“那我是谁的？”他问道，心里感觉非常不平衡。

 

“你又是自己的了。深呼吸，没有觉得超棒吗？”Mickey吸了一口气，吸入了监狱陈腐的空气，混合着一股Jerome的干净气味，不知道什么原因他闻起来总是一股肥皂味，而且几乎从不流汗。这确实让人感到惊喜，他在铁栅栏后面突然品尝到了自由的滋味，真是可笑。或许你的大脑会成为最糟的监狱，即使你没有精神疾病。

 

 

牢房闻起来一股橘子味。Mickey没花多少时间就找到了罪魁祸首，一个特别圆的橘子躺在他的枕头上，它鲜艳的颜色和灰白的床单形成了鲜明的对比。他拿起它，把鼻子压在上面。他从来没想过他会想念水果。啤酒会很好，但有时候他也会梦到多汁的牛排和熟透了的水果，而且他知道他不是仅有的一个。这儿的人不仅像青春期少女一样八卦，也像她们一样谈论食物，从早到晚。尤其是在吃饭时间他们盛上棕色的糊状物还被告知好好享受的时候。很难想象有人会享受这种东西，除非他们吃了好几天长条营养面包[1]。

（[1]美国监狱黑暗料理Nutraloaf，这个词是两部分组成“Nutra+loaf”，前者意思是“营养”，后者翻译出来是“一条面包”，合计起来就是“长条营养面包”。还有其他一些名字，比如confinement loaf监禁面包，grue颤栗套餐，或者special management meal特别关爱套餐）

 

他慢慢剥掉了橘子皮，掰成小块，把一半递给了笑着的Jerome。

 

“不了，给你的，我已经吃过了。”

 

“谢谢你。”

 

“你需要在食物里加点水果了，脸色有点苍白。”Mickey怀疑地看着年长男人。他们一样苍白，但Mickey至少有雀斑可以掩饰一下整体的白。

 

橘子汁一溅到嘴里，他的唇间就滑出一声呻吟，他可以听见Jerome在咯咯笑，所以他朝他竖了个中指，仍然闭着眼睛。即使红毛是最初把橘子给他的人，他需要和他的橘子单独呆一会。Jerome看起来并不介意，他只是坐在那看着Mickey吃。这种凝视以前会让年轻男孩感到困扰，但因为红毛特有的一些东西，他现在学会了接受。而且拥有某人专注的注视感觉还不错，Ian有段时间也会像这样看着他。

 

“你有探访者，Milkovich，一个女孩。”一个狱警喊道，Mickey正好吃完了最后一瓣橘子。当看到狱警猥琐的笑容时，他低声朝他咆哮。他肯定是新来的，整个监狱都知道Mickey是个基佬。

 

他希望是Mandy，但他也知道期待这种事很是可笑。他都怀疑她是不是知道他在什么地方。他希望她不知道，因为如果她知道的话就意味着她一点都不在乎他，因为她甚至都没试过打电话。他也没希望是他的兄弟们，虽然Iggy确实曾看望过他一次，但Mandy说他是她最喜欢的哥哥，他想要相信她不是在说谎。虽然这可能都基于Ian告诉她了什么，如果他们有聊过的话。Ian把她从他身边偷走了。

 

不是Mandy，甚至也不是Svetlana。当他看到来访者的时候，他的喉咙发紧，他克制住不要转身就走的欲望。

 

当他回去的时候，Jerome显然正在等他，他问“是你妹妹？”的时候语气很随意。

 

“不是我的，是你妹妹。”

 

“什么？”红毛歪着头，就像一只大型的好奇的鸟儿。

 

“Debbie，是Debbie，”Mickey快速眨着眼睛，但眼泪就是不肯消失。他完全不知道Gallagher家最小的女孩儿是如何到监狱来的，他们刚聊天的时候他没问。Fiona很可能不知情，她是不会让Debbie独自来的，她根本就不会让她来。

 

当她看到Mickey时，女孩看起来几乎是松了口气，像是她很早就想来看他了。他也不瞎，他看见她脸上深深的黑眼圈笨拙地用很多化妆品覆盖着，证明他不是唯一一个日子艰难的人。Debbie转移了他的问题，她激动地讲着外面世界发生的事情，小心地避开Ian或者其他Gallagher。她告诉他Svetlana搬进了Fisher家。不知道为什么这激怒了他，但他努力保持冷静。如果Debbie咯咯的笑声里有任何暗示的话，他是不会成功做到的。

 

这是至今以来最棒的一次探访了，所以他不知道他为什么感觉快要窒息了。他向上帝祈祷，他不相信没人付钱让她这么做。

 

*****

 

心理医生的办公室又单调又无聊。桌子固定在地板上，上面是空的，只放着一个文件。这和上次他来这里谈话，被操了的是同一张桌子。他射的桌子上到处都是。这段记忆让他笑起来，他能够想象心理医生把它擦干净，假装什么事都没发生，并为自己片刻的脆弱感到羞耻。

 

“我听说你交了个朋友。”Lowell的声音低沉傲慢，Mickey不记得他为什么会让这个男人操他了。他肯定是太渴望鸡巴了，不然没有其他因素能迫使他再这么做。他无视了他的问题，那毫无意义。流言在这里传得和野火一样快。

 

“Jerome Valeska，”当Lowell从口中吐出这个名字时，他甚至没有试图掩饰语气中的轻蔑。“你看起来好多了，不像之前那么不开心了，但他对你没好处。”

 

“你不是自相矛盾吗？我好多了，但我不好？”Mickey嘲笑道。他把腿伸展到一个舒服的姿势，他知道这总会让别人生气。

 

“Jerome就像是毒品，Mickey。刚开始好像一切都让人觉得惊叹，然后你会发现真相，但那总是太迟了。我不会告诉你他做过什么，但都不是什么光彩的事。你是个好人，不要让他毁了你。我会试试转移他的。”

 

“我是个好人？哦是啊，我让你的屌插进我身体的时候真是个大好人啊，不是吗？但猜猜怎样，”Mickey靠近他，“如果你做出任何想把他转走的事，我会告诉所有人。然后我会让这个烂地方下地狱。他是我在这个他妈的鬼地方所拥有的唯一美好的东西，如果他走了，你也别想活着。”

 

“你根本不知道他有多病态。”

 

半小时后Mickey回到了他的牢房，仅此一次，它比他可以待的其他任何地方都好。当所有人都准备吃饭时，只有他和红毛在打牌，无视了外面的喧嚣。他不饿，Jerome似乎只有在Mickey吃饭的时候才会吃。即使在汽车维修课上，他们也没有消耗掉太多的卡路里。如果不是为了另一个男人，Mickey本来永远都不会想这件事。他从来没有任何能让他找个正经工作的有用技能，Terry总会应对的。他们被养大，总想着当个皮条客就是他们能做的最好的事了，但是Jerome看了他一眼，让他去报名参加这个课。年长男人也报名了，但是他在维修前碰到的所有东西，不是炸了，就是被毁了，所以当他们练习熟悉技能时，他大多时候都只是看着。

 

直到Mickey的自信心受到了激励，他才知道原来他也需要这东西。他终于擅长了一件除了打碎膝盖或者逃离警察之外的事。他们的老师是这么说的。他没有理由撒谎，而且他因为Jerome完全没有这方面的能力而一直在严厉批评他，所以Mickey相信他的话。

 

尽管红毛有着不可预测性和愤怒问题，但他比包括Ian在内的其他任何人为Mickey做的都多。他离开前想着Lowell说的话，但他意识到那不会改变任何事。Jerome是很疯狂，那又怎么样。Mickey了解疯狂。他只了解疯狂，如果红毛正常的话他可能还不知道该怎么办了。

 

 

Jerome踱着步，他从墙走到栅栏，从墙到栅栏，从墙到栅栏，从墙到栅栏……Mickey厌倦了看他这么做。他已经这么做了将近半小时了，无休止而且十分烦恼。就Mickey所知，最近没发生什么事。当他们不得不使用一点暴力时，Pepe发生了点儿意外，但这和至今为止他们打过的别的架没什么区别。血有点多，但是Jerome像往常一样看起来很享受。

 

“It’s just too much，我受不了了！”他突然大喊。“这儿的人快把我逼疯了。我想炸掉澡堂，把猪喂给老鼠。这的每一个人都太他妈可悲了。”他口中吐出的声音充满了怨毒。Mickey无意识地靠向墙，床在他身下吱吱作响。Jerome转身看向他，他的行动像捕食者一样迅速而剧烈。他猛拽自己的头发，几乎要把它们扯下来。

 

“操！”他又喊道，早晚会有人来查看发生了什么。“我有这些想法，总是，总是有，你知道的。我只是需要杀了他们，所有人。他们只是行尸走肉，真是浪费空间！”

 

Jerome跪在地上，爬向Mickey的小床，他爬上去，分开双腿跨坐在年轻男人的臀上。“他们都太他妈惨了。”

 

Mickey试图镇静地呼吸，但当另一个人白色的脸扭曲成丑陋的鬼脸在他上方逼近时，那太困难了。

 

“我想把他们都撕碎，让他们知道谁才是老大。”Jerome的指头抽动，好像他正在撕着什么东西。但是接着，他爱抚着Mickey的脸，大拇指平滑地抚摸着他的颧骨，“但是你...你，我永远都不会伤害你。你，我想要保护你。我会毒杀所有想要伤害你的人。”

 

在它们迅速眨眼消失前，Mickey觉得他看到了红毛眼中的泪水。他不知道Jerome的脑中发生了什么，对他来说那完全是未知的领域，但是突然他感受到了平静。他的手指环上一只瘦骨嶙峋的手腕，皮肤冰冷地贴着他的。

 

“没事了，我相信你。你一直都在帮我，Crazy J。”

 

Mickey为了庆祝他操蛋的监狱生活的第一周年，在身上纹了一个跟他认识的所有人都没关系的纹身。Jerome替他选的，脖子后面一群小蝙蝠，消失在头发里。就他们所拥有的设备来说，这看起来相当不错了，而且这次是由一个真正的纹身师做的，他因为烧死了自己的女朋友而入狱。Jerome只在左乳头的右边一点的位置纹了一只蝙蝠，Mickey觉得很滑稽。结束后，当纹身师评论说他们纹身的颜色很相配时，红毛折断了他右手的每一根手指。他很长时间都不能工作了。

 

“嘿，M，还想多打断几根他的骨头吗？”Jerome兴致勃勃地问。

 

“你怎么总是那样叫我？M？”

 

“我不想叫你Mickey。”

 

“这是我的名字。”

 

“每个人都这么叫你，他也这么叫你。我想要一个我独有的名字。”

 

Mickey想了想，叹了口气。

 

“我的全名是Mikhailo，因为我操蛋的家庭是乌克兰人。”

 

“Mikhailo。”Jerome的发音很完美，年轻男人不知道这有什么让他感到惊讶的。红毛就是个行走的谜题，这就是Mickey应该学会接受他永远都没法看透那个男人的原因。但另一方面，Mickey却是个很简单的人。他想知道Jerome到底为什么喜欢他。

 

 

Debbie遵守了承诺。她给他带东西，当她没法过来的时候会打电话。每次她都比上一次看起来更加憔悴。她告诉他她很想他，她想要他在身边。她终于坦白，Fiona强迫她做了人流，她没法释怀，尤其是Fiona在整件事中都表现得像个婊子。她哭着，他甚至没法他妈的碰触到她的皮肤。她说她厌恶她的生活，他狠狠得攥紧拳头，指甲嵌入了皮肤。他摸着玻璃，她把手压在相同的位置。突然，他拥有了一个他从来不知道他想要的妹妹。一个比Mandy更柔软，更温和的妹妹。

 

他更加痛恨监狱了，但他什么都做不了。在最后一次探访后，他打了三次架，鼻子被打破了，但那还是不够。他哭喊着，Jerome用手捂住了他的声音，不想让任何人在Mickey最低潮时听到他。

 

“你想出去吗？”红毛在他耳边低语。

 

“想。”他低声回复，仍然紧紧依偎着年长男人。

 

“那我就把你弄出去。嘘，是完全合法的程序。我的律师会处理的。很大程度上是上一个律师搞砸了，你的案子其实很简单，Mikhailo。”

 

Mickey试图推开Jerome来看向他的眼睛，但强健的胳膊紧紧抱着他。

 

“那你之前怎么不这么做？”

 

“因为你不想出去。你认为自己应该受到惩罚，尽管为了什么罪刑？我完全不知道。但是我会让你出去的，我也会出去。进监狱之前我在这买了套房子，你不需要回以前那个房子了。”

 

“你哪来的钱？”

 

“一生的犯罪生涯是有回报的，尤其是在哥谭。”

 

哥谭是他们从来没谈过的事。Mickey以前从未对那个城市产生过兴趣，但从Jerome谈到的几次来看，他不觉得自己会喜欢那里。他不能忍受那种阴郁的黑暗，对他来说，芝加哥已经有足够多的肮脏了。如果可以选择，他会选一个和芝加哥完全相反的城市。亮丽的地方，至少是有着和平假象的某个地方，虽然他也不知道像这样的城市会不会接受他。

 

Jerome从没有谈过哥谭，这就已经告诉了他所有需要知道的事情。对于年长男人来说，那里已经什么都没有了。

 

 

Jerome的律师很古板正经，然而当他读到Mickey的案卷时他的脸扭曲成了愤怒。他低声地嘟囔着什么，像是在说他觉得Mickey之前的律师就是个白痴。当然了，他是对的，他签下的公共辩护人甚至都没记住他的案子，更别提他的名字了。他们不想给Mickey这样的渣滓提供好的律师。

 

男人叹气、搓着脸，很努力不要表现出愤怒的样子，让他觉得很好玩。他甚至不需要提供任何东西，他就坐在那看着律师很快对美国的司法体系失望透顶。随着最后一声沉重的叹息，男人承诺Mickey他会在月底前被释放，然后留下茫然的男孩走了。

 

有一次听证会，Mickey是这么被告知的，但他不需要到场。所有一切都这么不真实，每次Jerome提到案子他都会掐自己一下，所以他的胳膊都布满了紫色的淤青。

 

他们开始睡在一张床上了。Mickey同时感到高兴和害怕，红毛的存在支撑着他。年长男人保证他也会出去的，但那很难相信。虽然没人告诉他，他也知道Jerome做了很多不好的事情。真的很坏的事情，比当皮条客、小偷或者毒贩更糟的事情，就算是他的律师也没法那么有说服力。

 

当他告诉Debbie时，她陷入了沉默，他没想和Gallagher有关的事。她答应他不会告诉任何人，目前为止，他知道她能够遵守承诺。

 

 

正如律师所说，他在月底前就能离开了，当最后一晚到来时，他完全没有准备好重新成为正常人，虽然给他上课的老师说会在修理厂给他美言几句。他在Jerome的臂膀中颤抖，像个孩子一样害怕。

 

“告诉过你我也会离开的。你会看到我的方法多有效率。”

 

“不要撒谎。”

 

Jerome只是安静了一会，Mickey听着其他犯人在他们床上晃动和翻身，咳嗽声和打呼声确保了监狱永远都不会绝对地安静。当红毛再次开口时，他的胸膛在Mickey背后震动。

 

“我曾喜欢过一个女孩，在哥谭的时候。她是一个刻薄的婊子。这是我喜欢她的原因。Barbara，这是她的名字。我不认为她有多喜欢我，可能觉得我就是个疯男孩。不是说她不对，”Jerome轻笑，“很长时间以来，她是我唯一喜欢过的人。我和人上床，但喜欢他们？不。但现在，我喜欢你。我非常喜欢你，Mikhailo。我不会让你独自一人的。”

 

Mickey的心脏剧烈跳动着，他觉得它就要从胸膛里跳出来了，他转过身将开裂的嘴唇压上Jerome的。另一个男人尝起来什么味道都没有，甚至不是他们共用的薄荷牙膏的味道，但他们的吻温暖而湿润，这是他和别人分享过的最柔软的吻。这让他感觉被需要，但这没有变成饥渴，即使当Jerome脱下他的裤子开始探索他的身体，灵活的手指拉扯着他的睾丸和鸡巴，伸进他的大腿之间，在双臀中滑动，摩擦着藏在那里的又小又紧的小洞时。

 

当红毛沾湿的手指按压着他的入口时，他在亲吻中喘息低语，他完全不知道另一个男人是从哪找来的润滑剂，但他不在意，他很高兴有附加的润滑。他手淫的时候用的是口水，但那只是他自己的手指，Jerome裤子里可是藏着怪兽，正是Mickey喜欢的9英寸，但要比他享受过的所有鸡巴都粗。

 

当它进入他时，他感到疼和刺痛，温柔的吻很好地缓和了这种痛。他们的舌头在彼此间滑动，Jerome吮吸着他的舌头。他全部抽出，再狠狠地撞击着他的臀尖。

 

“你就喜欢粗大的，很喜欢。”红毛呻吟出声，猛烈撞击着柔韧的身体。

 

“是，是啊，给我。操我，Jerome。”

 

当他的大腿被狠狠打开，粗大的阴深深地进入他，摩擦着他的前列腺时，Mickey想大声喊出来，但他不能，狱警会来巡查的，其他犯人也会知道的，但他一点都不在乎他们，让他们下地狱去吧。

 

Jerome扭动他的屁股，Mickey剧烈地射了出来，他的精液射到了下巴上，年长男人舔掉了它们。

 

“射到我身体里，J，求你了，用精液浇灌我。”他恳求道，红毛照做了，将他的存货都释放在了Mickey被操狠了的身体里。当Jerome拔出来的时候，他感觉到巨大的空虚，他轻哼了一声，年长男人立即把他的指头插进了被扩张得很好的后穴里。

 

 

当他作为一个自由人离开监狱时，太阳疯了一样得明媚。在监狱里待了一年后，外面的世界让人感到压力很大，他无法想象如果他在里面待8年会怎么样。他最后看了一眼这个丑陋破旧的建筑，想着他正在远离的一个男人，一个朋友。因为某些原因Jerome的律师把他载到了一个他可以称之为家的新地方。房子不是很大，但比任何他住过的房子都看来好得多。它很新，他想着为它支付的钱上沾了多少血。

 

Debbie晚上过来，但是现在他感到孤独。整个城市都在喧闹，而他觉得很孤独。

 


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 我刚准备要睡觉了，但现在谁还需要睡觉啊，对吧？

晚上，Ian打开门来招呼他的第一位访客，他看见Debbie就像是一只湿透了的耗子，但这个景象也不是让他很惊讶，因为外面正下着大雨。但Debbie通常都是知道该如何使用雨伞的敏感女孩。她手上提着很多东西。

 

“你要搬进来吗？”他小心地问，她的整张脸都明亮了起来。

 

“可以吗？”

 

“你认真的吗，天呐，赶紧进来吧，里面说。”

 

她就好像早就住在这一样大步踏进了厨房，从背包里拿出一个粉色绒毛毛巾开始擦头发。卷发环绕着她的脸，有点可爱。

 

“所以怎么回事？”

 

“如果继续待在Fiona的房子里，我会发疯的。不是我傻哥哥的那种疯，我快想杀人了。我再也受不了了，那就不是家Mickey。我想着或许可以和你待在一起。”

 

“Fiona会杀了我的。”

 

“她不会知道是你的。我不会告诉她。我只是想搬出去。”

 

他懂，该死的，他甚至能理解。当你的房子不再感觉像个家，当毒品和酒精似乎是个很好的选择，可以完美地逃避现实时，他能明白那种感觉。在他看来，Gallagher家的情况看上去也没有那么糟，但话说回来，他不是这个最近做了流产，姐姐就是个专横、自以为是的婊子的少女。

 

“我可以给你做饭。”Debbie提议，眼睛睁大充满了恳请。

 

“我能自己做，谢谢。你可以在这里凑合几天，但我必须得和Jerome说一声。”

 

“他也要出来了吗？”Mickey只是耸耸肩。他还是不太相信有人会把年长男人放出来，但奇迹也会成真。反正他是这么听说的。

 

第二天他给Jerome打了电话，他没法去探望，因为有一个汽车维修厂的工作面试。那本应该只是例行公事，但他至少得到场，留下一个好印象，或者其他什么他们期待他做的事情。红毛对让Debbie留在家里一点都不介意，只要Mickey开心就好。他是很开心，而且家里有足够两个人，或者三个人的房间。Mickey承诺尽快去探望他，但Jerome沉默了好一阵才说，“现在先不要来，也不要打电话。我还有些事情要处理。”

 

这听起来很耳熟。他的血液都凝固了。他挂断了电话。

 

 

 

让Debbie住进来是他在很长一段时间里做过的最好的事了，不仅是因为女孩对她新生活的安排热情极高，虽然这确实让他自我感觉很良好。更多是因为当他回到家时有温热的食物在等着他，而且还有一个可以聊天的人。他注意到Debbie不怎么出门。她有个临时工作，而且还去上学，尽管Mickey没有强迫她这么做。她也没什么朋友，就像Mickey。他有Jerome，如果他们还算朋友的话，看起来年长男人不怎么想见他，但除去这个，他就只是一个人。Debbie是个有点天真的孩子，一个女孩儿，一个Gallagher，但是他们和对方这么不同的人都相处地挺好。或许他们也不是那么不一样。

 

她讨厌他的电影，他讨厌她的，但他们都不喜欢一个人看电影，所以他们经常以坐在他床上相互嘲笑各自的选择而结尾。Debbie是他们两人中更健谈的那个，这简直是一种天赋，通常是因为那些不切实际的言情电影在作怪。

 

“我给Fiona说我和一个朋友住在一起，她甚至都没想核实一下。”一天晚上她透露道，用力嚼着他做的三层巧克力饼干。“她正忙着和她那个讨厌的老板上床呢，Lip知道的话肯定会特别生气。”

 

Fiona比Mickey想的还要糟糕，她以前至少还尽到了抚养孩子的义务。她以前很关心她的兄弟姐妹，那至少是她的一个好品质。

 

“你和Jerome是一对儿吗？”过了一会儿，Debbie问道。

 

“我离开前我们操过一次。”他不知道为什么他说了出来。可能他只是需要告诉某个人。

 

“哦，酷。希望他能早点出来，我想见见他。”

 

“他就是个他妈的疯子，Debs。”

 

Debbie转头不太赞同地看向他，但接着她意识到他只是提醒她小心一点，而不是表现得像个混蛋。然后她笑了，明显是被他选择伴侣的品味逗笑了，甚至还去揉他的头发。电影早就被忘了，他开始挠她痒痒，她没法反击因为他一点儿都不怕痒。直到她尖叫起来，脸完全都变红了，眼睛中闪着泪花，他才停下来。这可比她的烂电影棒多了。

 

 

 

在出狱的第一个月里，他努力好好工作，人生中的第一次，他竟然还做得不错。他知道他必须让自己的生活变得好起来，没有人会再次拯救他了。他不会让那种事发生的。他拼命工作，只要他做好该做的事情，修理厂老板一点都不在乎他吓人的纹身和糟糕的态度。当Ralph跟他说话的时候，他叫Mickey“儿子”，但这还好，这不是他被叫过的最糟的称呼，而且Ralph好像叫谁都是儿子，就连他女儿也是。

 

他讨厌承认这一点，但是工作对他的精神问题确实很有帮助。他受到了赏识，感觉自己是有用的，而且让那些车子起死回生真的让他感到很满足。当汽车的引擎终于能够发出顺滑的嗡嗡声时，他感受到了在贩毒或者当皮条客时从来没有过的成就感。

 

接下来他预约了一个纹身去除的诊所。在那儿工作的家伙也是一个纹身艺术家，他要负责Mickey进行第一个疗程，他非常惊讶他的纹身怎么纹得这么烂。Mickey几乎就要生气了，然后那家伙解释说这其实对Mickey来说挺好的因为不会花太多疗程。

 

“墨水很屎，而且也不够深。你很幸运，伙计。你脖子上的纹身，那才是真的好作品。胸上的？绝对的垃圾。”

 

“就像背后的原因一样。”Mickey咬着牙承认。

 

“你不是唯一的一个，相信我，我这儿来过一大堆分手的情人。”

 

整个过程没有花太长的时间，而且没他想象得那么痛苦。那人说以后几次会更难受的，但还是值得。他可不想他的余生胸前都纹着前男友的名字。Ian甚至都不能说爱他，所以不管他要花多少钱或者有多疼，这个名字必须得弄掉。

 

“晚上你想和我出去玩吗？”男人，Kurt或者什么名字，在Mickey皮肤上涂润肤膏的时候突然问他。

 

“你是在约我吗？”

 

“是啊，伙计。我觉得，你胸前有个男人的名字，所以你应该不会打我吧，对吧？”

 

“谢谢，但是，额，我不能，因为我…有人了。”Mickey结结巴巴地说。他从来没有被男人约过。

 

“可惜啊，你的脸很好看。但还是很高兴知道有人在外面也很忠诚。”这听起来挺让人难受的，他也很明白，所以他朝男人笑了笑。事实证明，与人为善有时候也是会有善报的，而且会给你一点优惠。

 

当Debbie看到他裹着绷带的胸膛，她看起来有一会儿的难过，但随后她的脸上又挂上了勇敢的微笑。他知道，在某种程度上，他完全把Ian从自己的生活中去除了，而且不管Debbie如何生红毛的气，他还是她的哥哥。她没有像以前每天都做的那样，和他聊聊自己的生活概况，就退回了自己的房间，他觉得他已经习惯了去关心她的生活。

 

当他第二天醒来时，煎饼和鲜咖啡正等着他。他不知道为什么Debbie会觉得她需要道歉，但他绝对是很享受这些食物的。

 

 

 

在经过一个月的工作上的相对和平和许多内部动乱后，一天晚上，他在某人突然跳到他的背上的时候惊醒过来。他立刻转换成战斗模式，但是把他按在床上的人紧紧地抓着他，他除了蠕动什么都做不了。他甚至没有恐慌，所有他感受到的只有愤怒，当某个坚硬的东西抵在他的屁股上时，他更愤怒了。用不着他耗费太多脑力去猜那是什么东西，更别说他上方的男人还狠狠冲刺了一下。恐惧还未沉淀，袭击者在他耳边低语道，“我想你了，Mikhailo。”

 

Mickey的大脑僵住了，整个身体在Jerome的怀里松弛下来。然后他啜泣了一声，不是那么安静，也不是那么微弱，是一声让他全身都开始抽搐的响亮的啜泣。

 

“在你说我不应该去看你后，我以为你再也不想要我了。”

 

“哦宝贝儿，我永远都不会不要你的。我出来以后还需要做一些事情，但我不想你和我一起经历那些。我去看了精神病医生，给我的脑袋开了些药。”

 

“你不必这么做的。”Mickey绝望地低声说道。

 

“我当然必须这么做。不然我要怎么和你精神正常地在一起？well，有点正常。”Jerome的呼吸轻抚着他的脸颊。“他不想吃药？真是个愚蠢的孩子。愚蠢的，自私的男孩。我知道我病了。我们还是可以有很好的生活的，好吗？”

 

Mickey点头，还是无法正常说话。红毛的身体覆盖着他，他有点难以呼吸，但是他好高兴他回来了。他推了推身上的体重，只是为了感受到Jerome的移动。

 

“操我，J。”年长男人在他耳边轻笑，但是仍勤勉地满足了他的要求。Mickey没有可以用的玩具，所以出狱以后他只打过飞机。有一次他试图用手指弄自己，但感觉不太舒服，还差点哭了。

 

因此他那里有点干涩，非常紧，感觉火辣辣的还有点疼，Jerome没碰他的屌他就已经射满了全身。在那之后他几乎立刻就睡着了，红毛的胳膊环抱着他，鸡巴仍然插在他的屁股里。

 

他就是这么醒来的，含着鸡巴，感受着Jerome在他身边的温暖。他不想去上班了，但他现在是个有责任心的成年人了，所以他迅速冲了个澡，洗完的时候红毛已经醒了，在床上等着他。他看起来很累，而且不知怎么的，在刺眼的晨光之下，他看起来一点都不像Ian了。他只是像Jerome。但这并不意味着Debbie也会这样觉得，所以Mickey花几分钟向年长男人解释了他应该怎么接近她。不管怎样，她肯定会被吓到的，但他们至少应该试着减少冲击。

 

Jerome吃了药，特别多的药片。甚至比Ian要吃的还多，但是Jerome带着微笑咽了下去，像是他完全不在意会被药物影响，他的目光从未离开Mickey的脸。当Mickey准备好去上班时，Debbie早就走了，于是他们决定当三个人都在家的时候红毛再出来。

 

在这种情况下，介绍工作进行得算是很好了，在终于面对Jerome后，Debbie只是有点轻微的惊恐发作。

 

*****

 

开始的时候，Debbie同情Mickey。Jerome看起来完全就是Ian，只是有点老。很显然，Monica和Clayton的基因混合就是这样可爱但是病态的结果。有一阵子她会想，如果Frank不是她爸，她是不是会更漂亮些。

 

但是只过了几天，她就发现Jerome和Ian完全不一样，根本就不像是和Ian住在一起。她没有突然就被当成妹妹看待，大多时候她都会被忽视，因为Jerome好像只在乎Mickey。她从来没见过这么一心一意的人，那个年长男人强烈的爱恋既让人不寒而栗，又让人感动。她不是小孩，她知道他做过一些特别坏的事，但那没有让她害怕，反而感到安全。不管是Mickey还是Jerome，都不会让任何不好的事情发生在她身上，Milkovich可能不会做得太过，但是她相信，那个年长的红毛会杀人连眼睛都不眨一下。好笑的是Mickey甚至都没意识到他的另一半潜在地有多危险。如果他知道的话，那他也隐藏的太好了。

 

Debbie知道他们和一个随时都有可能爆炸的定时炸弹生活在一起。

 

Jerome经常会消失几个小时，至少每周都会带回来一大笔钱。他不可能有个真正的工作。就她所待的南区来看，没工作不是什么大问题，但是就算只有很小的可能性，有人因为这些钱而遭受折磨，也让她感到不安和恶心。有利的一方面是，她有钱买新衣服和一双干净的鞋子了。而且Mickey很快乐。她以前也见过他快乐，能再次看见他无拘无束的幸福已经足够让她闭嘴了。如果有人说无视不是借口，那他一定是没有去过芝加哥的南区。

 

可笑的是，现在只要她每周给Fiona打一次电话，她就可以随心所欲地做任何想做的事了。她对男孩和派对毫无兴趣。她要担心学校和工作，而且自从上一次她做爱时发生的所有事情之后，性爱已经没什么吸引力了。男生真是太麻烦了。但她不得不承认，即使是对她而言——有时候她路过室友的房间，可以听到他们在非常激烈地做爱，那音调很高的呻吟，她希望不是Mickey的但她潜意识中知道就是他——这让她有点性奋。但是安全的是，她对两人中的任何一个都没有真正的兴趣。那只是一点点不那么单纯的愉悦。

 

她去参加了一个派对，只是想向自己证明她真的不想去派对，但是一切都乱套了。她喝了一两杯啤酒，再没喝任何东西。她在房子里闲逛，然后突然发现自己被一个体型有她两倍大，至少比她大5岁的男人压在了身下，他的手在她身上乱摸。她尖叫起来，但是喧闹声太大了，或者只是别人不在乎，所以没有人来帮她。她乱踢，撕咬，挠着男人，在他松开她的一瞬间，她尽可能快地跑出去，把自己锁在了一间房子里。然后她做了自己能想到的唯一一件事，拨打了Mickey的电话。

 

手机响啊响，一直在响。她的手颤抖着，已经很晚了，他可能在睡觉或者操他男朋友，或者……

 

“什么事？”那绝对是Jerome的声音，但是在此刻这对她来说没什么区别。

 

“我需要帮助。”她低声说，最后哭了出来，“来接我，求你来接我。”

 

“给我地址。”

 

这就是Jerome的做事风格，没有废话，直接行动。她告诉了他位置，然后等待，比之前镇定了好多。他没有敲门，直接把门打开了。他肯定把锁撬掉了，但此刻她没有心情去夸赞他的技能。

 

“Mikhailo在睡觉。现在，告诉我谁想伤害你。”

 

那个想要强奸她的男人正在外面和一些朋友抽烟，他的朋友们发现Jerome拿着棒球棒过来的瞬间，就四散而跑了，他们当然会这么做了，那个男人也想逃跑，但是Jerome抓住了他的手腕，平静地说，“No,no，你要跟我走，我们会玩得很开心的。”

 

随后的笑容绝对地让人害怕，Debbie没忍住回应了一个微笑。她不太习惯立即复仇，如果她有过复仇的话。通常，如果生活踢了她一脚，她只能默默承受，作为一个又脏又穷的少女你还能怎么办呢？但是Jerome在这里，把强奸者拖进了黑暗的巷子，把他打得落花流水。她的兄弟们都告诉她不要看，她没看，但是声音已经足够她猜到那肯定很疼。

 

男人停止呜咽的时候，她偷偷看了一眼，他肯定还活着，但形状可不太好看。这让她的笑容更大了。

 

“够了吗？”Jerome问她，就好像他自己不能停下一样。或许他确实不能。

 

“够了，我们回家吧。谢谢你。”

 

“我这么做不是为了你。”他把外套给了Debbie。

 

“我知道。”

 

“是为了Mickey。”

 

“我知道。”

 

她很清楚地知道，如果Jerome看见某人正要被强奸，他不会有任何反应的，他毫不在乎。但是他们都知道，如果她受伤了，Mickey会伤心的，而且似乎Jerome会做任何事来避免让Milkovich伤心。对Debbie来说没什么区别。她不需要她哥哥爱她，她也绝对不爱他。他们唯一的共同点就是Mickey，这已经足够了。

 

他们到家的时候已经快早上了，她看着Jerome脱光了所有衣服，对于她可以看见他裸着的屁股的事实泰然自若，然后把衣服都放到了一个黑色塑料袋里。

 

“我们不会把这件事告诉Mickey。”

 

她点头。是啊，没必要告诉Mickey。

 

*****

 

药片让Jerome睡觉的时间很长，所以Mickey通常是先起来的。这可能是为什么他找到了一个藏在垃圾桶后面里面塞满了衣服的塑料袋的唯一原因。他看了里面的东西因为他没法阻止自己的好奇心，发现了一些Jerome的衣服。它们没有沾满了血，但是零星分散地有一些暗黑色的污点。这不是年长男人在白天前穿的衣服，所以Mickey猜肯定是在他睡着的时候发生的。红毛看起来和他们之前做爱那会儿没什么两样，所以可能不是什么大事。再说了，他也不打算问。他之前和Ian在一起的时候，就吃过亏了，没有人觉得咄咄逼人和过分保护很有魅力。他最后检查了一下，Jerome一切都好，然后在上班前他去了纹身店做了次痛苦的激光移除。

 

半数的员工都生病了，所以只有他、Ralph和Benny在上班。有太多事儿要做了，他甚至都没时间撒尿，中午休息时他想着不吃饭了，但是Ralph瞪着他吃完了自己的意大利面。他吃得很快，几乎没怎么嚼Debbie给他准备的食物，但那也算是吃饭了，即使他老板只是生气地朝他叹了口气。Benny笑着吃他的三明治，Mickey给了他个中指，然后回到车那去了，一辆漂亮的红色科迈罗。他以前可从来不在意车，但看看现在，竟然渴望地看着别人的车。他能想象他花费很多时间在他自己的车上，Jerome喋喋不休地在旁边制造背景噪音。他能想象在车后座上做爱，或者如果引擎盖够低的话直接在车盖上。他不能在上班的时候想着做爱了，他现在最不想要的就是在Benny还在不远处吹着某乡村歌曲口哨的时候尴尬的勃起了。

 

“有辆新车来了，你能处理吗？”Ralph油腻的手在Mickey的袖子上留下了个印子。老人总是这么做。这本应该会让他生气的，但是一点儿油有什么啊？不管怎么样他的裤子是没救了，换个衬衫还更便宜点。

 

“当然，怎么了？”

 

“简直是一堆废铁。”Ralph大笑，不知道为什么他就爱那种几乎没法再开的车，好像这种喜爱也转移到了人身上。

 

这车完全毁了。是一辆好多地方都掉漆的破旧卡车。它一看就像是南区的，可能这就是Mickey已经对它产生了一种强烈的喜爱之情的原因。他摸着一块较大的锈斑，这辆车需要一些爱护了。

 

在对车进行预估之后，他终于看向了车主，或者说，车主们，事实上。其中一个很高，黑色头发，有点帅。他身上有些肌肉，但也没太多。看起来很不错，操起来会更好。另一个人是，well，他是Ian。漂亮而苍白，看起来很健康的Ian。

 

Mickey等着让悲伤或者情欲占据他。是对他有点儿影响，但是也没什么太糟的，他没有立刻感觉要哭泣或者把那个年轻男人扔到墙上去。这算是个进步。

 

“车有什么问题吗？”他问，自然地靠在车上。他已经可以说他们将会相处地很好了，即使这辆车绝对是个女孩儿。

 

“它大多数时候都会发出奇怪的声响。”不知道名字的男人解释，显然是一点儿都不知道每辆车里面都有些什么东西。他可能听说过引擎吧，Mickey想。

 

“好吧，让我看看，几分钟之后我会告诉你你需要做些什么。我查看你的baby的时候你可以先去跟Ralph填些文件。”

 

Ian看起来像是便秘了，当他的朋友，或者更像是——男朋友，笑着重复‘baby’那个词的时候。

 

“嘿，Jason，你能去填文件吗？我在这等着看看我的车出了什么问题。”Gallagher建议，声音坚定。

 

“当然可以，babe。”那个男人又笑了，然后去找Ralph了。

 

Mickey耸了耸肩，继续工作。对于这辆卡车究竟有什么问题，他大概有个模糊的想法，但是他需要打开引擎盖看看里面。不出意料，里面看起来可不怎么样，但是他还见过更糟的。

 

“你就不打算说些什么？”Ian问，出现在了Mickey的视线里。

 

“明天前我就能把你的车修好，200块。它没其他严重的问题可真是个奇迹。”

 

“Really，Mickey？Really？”

 

“你想让我说什么？”他疑惑地问。

 

“well，或许你可以解释一下你在这干什么？或者你没告诉Svetlana你已经出狱了？你的家人知道吗？”

 

“Aye，滚开吧。我没必要向你解释什么。我以前生活里的人都不知道，我会告诉他们的，所以你别跟Lana说。”

 

“就这样？”Mickey脑中闪现过往事，但只持续了一秒。他需要远离那些记忆。

 

“Yeah Ian，就这样。”

 

Ian期待地看着他，所以他挺直身子给了他一个很好的视线。他几乎能感受到Gallagher的凝视遍历他的全身，停在了那个被遮住的纹身上。

 

“你对它做了些什么，你做了什么？”

 

“激光移除，我可不会在胸上刻着你的名字过完下半生的，不是吗？”

 

“为什么？你的男朋友不允许？”

 

这要么是在开玩笑，要么就是在刺激他，但是Mickey回答地很认真，“Yeah，他不怎么喜欢。”

 

Ian后退了一步，看起来很惊讶可能还有点生气，“你想要我等你，但是你没有等我？”

 

“都一年多了。你只在她付钱给你的时候来看过我一次。我也知道你有了男朋友。我知道你们都觉得我就是个蠢货街霸，可能你们是对的，但是我不会把余生都用来哭诉，更何况是在终于有好事情发生了的时候。”

 

Gallagher的嘴巴张开但是没有发出任何声音，接着他们听到Jason在叫他。Mickey最后点了次头，继续去修车了。就是这样，他们之间已经结束了。

 


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian视角

 

他去探监Mickey的时候，他不是……他过得不怎么好。比当他决定他再也不需要那个年长男人的时候要好一点，但远不及感觉良好。Svetlana不得不付钱让他去的事实说明了一切，他那会确实状态很不好，但是她脸上的表情告诉他她觉得他简直就是世上最坏的人。

 

几周之后，事实证明他们都是无情无义的王八蛋，因为Svetlana向Mickey提出了离婚，而且其他人甚至都忘了Mikovich的存在。

 

Ian不在乎这些。最开始的几周，他沉浸在自己戏剧化的生活里，完全把年长男人从他脑海中抹去了。他必须专注于把自己的生活重新拼凑起来，他心中有一点微小顽固的部分不允许他放弃，不允许让疾病获得胜利。所以他又开始吃药、去看心理医生，但他从来没和她聊过Mickey。

 

情况越来越好了。一天，他醒来后意识到自己不再感觉像是一个鬼魂，他又成为了Ian。稍微有点疲倦，更苍白一点，但是他又是Ian Gallagher了。他能够呼吸，又能继续生活了。他出门，工作，认识新的人，遇到了Jason。

 

但是清醒也意味着他将察觉到他周围的世界，已经不再是他所认识的那样了。他的家庭也变了。Liam是唯一一个依旧是Ian记忆中可爱讨人喜欢的孩子。Lip忙着大学的事情，几乎不怎么给家里打电话。就好像他们已经不是他生活中的一部分了，在他面前的完全是一个全新的世界。Carl变成了一个青少年犯罪嫌疑人，和最烂的那种人混在一起，觉得他自己要粗暴得多，但其实并不是，这一点在以后会被证明的。Fiona也不再是他们可以指望的人了，她在家里的时候好像是在走过场，她照顾孩子们不是因为她关心他们，而是因为她该这么做。她还在操她的老板，幻想着能和他有什么未来。真是个笑话。Debbie的话，还好。开始的时候Debbie不怎么接近他。她拒绝看Ian，而当她看向他的时候，她的眼中充满了愤怒和鄙视。她只有在不得已的情况下才会跟他说话，但是她的语句很简短快速。然后有一天，她早上不在家，晚上也没回来，三天以后Fiona告诉他们，只要他们的小妹答应一周回来一次她就允许Debbie和朋友住在一起。当Ian问Fiona那个朋友是谁的时候，他姐姐低下了头，脸颊发红。她不知道。Debbie没回他的电话，当她每周回来的时候，她也拒绝告诉他她住在哪里，而且她很快就会离开。

 

这让Ian感到困扰，但显然也没多严重，因为仅仅几天之后他就忙着自己的生活了，和Jason一起，他大概是他见过的最体贴的人。的确，他没有和体贴人士交往的经验，但是Jason看起来非常特别。他很帅气，幽默，而且是个消防员。他是那种想要做好事的人，不像大都数的南区人，就只满足于最终会以死亡结束的、毫无意义的工作。Ian和他一样，但是这些都不是他喜欢去考虑的事情。

 

你完全不能用漂亮来形容Jason，他正直、有男子气概、帅气，还很强壮。这没关系，Ian的生活里也不需要更多的漂亮了，因为他已经拥有了，在过去。他们出去约会，玩乐，做爱，这是他以前从未享受过的正常生活。说爱还太早，但很有可能会变成爱，一旦Ian的心从那些拒绝彻底消失的感情中解脱之后。

 

事情进展得越来越好，甚至Debbie回家的时候也不那么瞪着他了。她看起来不再疲倦，更活泼也更快乐，所以他觉得如果她一切都好的话，不管是和谁住在一起也没什么关系。他很确定流产摧毁了她，但他也再次低估了他的妹妹，没有他们的帮助她也恢复了过来。她要么是自己一个人挺过来的，要么是家庭以外的另一个人帮助了她，这个事实同样是他不愿再去细想的。

 

 

 

他现在有车了。是一辆只要一停下来就很像任何一个多年前的汽车模型的卡车。座椅很不舒服，上面布满了铁锈，但是他现在上班轻松多了，而且它很便宜。他花了点时间来适应它，之后几乎对它爱不释手，至少在引擎开始发出奇怪的声音之前是这样。那声音绝对不意味着什么好事，但他很庆幸得到了警告。他不太乐意花大价钱去维修，如果要价高于300美元的话，他就只能把零件拆了卖钱。他讨厌得再次熟悉地铁，但他真的没有多少钱用来维修。Jason提出要承担费用，但不管Ian的腿软得有多厉害，他还是打算站直了靠自己。他有责任照顾自己买的车。他让Jason选了修理厂，因为他听说妥协艺术也是拥有一段稳定关系的因素之一。而且他也不知道去哪儿，比起他，Jason有更多关于车的经验。

 

这个修理厂跟他见过的其他修理厂没什么差别，可能更干净点，外面的颜色更明亮点，但除了这些没什么可以吸引Ian的注意力了。一个老男人招呼了他们，让他们把车开进去，他去找人来看车。

 

汽修厂里面没Ian想的那么黑，事后他明白过来当然不能很黑了，工作人员得要能看清所有东西啊。他四处看着，漫不经心地听着他男朋友说的话。他听到有人过来了，所以他的注意力集中过去。外面很温暖，但是当Ian看到刚过来的那个人时，他的血液都冷却了。穿着一边胳膊上有个黑手印的T恤，脏得要命的牛仔裤，头发用发油梳在后面，这个人是Mickey。他的前男友一开始没注意到他们，他在检查卡车，所以Ian让自己好好地看了一番那个年长男人。他看起来很好，白皮肤很光滑，散发着健康的光辉，胳膊上的肌肉甚至比以前更轮廓清晰更完美。尽管粉红的嘴唇和蓝色的眼睛是他苍白的脸上的唯一的点缀，但他看起来既鲜活又快乐。大多数人都没法说Mickey现在竟然很快乐，没有一点儿的不高兴，但是Ian见过他以前快乐的样子。他知道。

 

终于，Mickey抬起头问车的情况。Ian从前任的眼睛里看出他认出了自己，当然认出来了，可能还有点惊讶，但是年长男人迅速恢复了常态，和Jason聊起了卡车。这不是Ian期待的，一旦，如果他们再次见面的话，所发生的事情。他本来以为不管周围是不是有其他人，他们之间都会有一些大喊大叫，或许Mickey还会有一些恳求。他完全没预料到这种几乎没什么情绪化的反映，因此在合适的时机到来时，他迅速建议道，“嘿，Jason，你能去填文件吗？我在这等着看看我的车出了什么问题。”。

 

“当然可以，babe。”Jason乐意地回复他。

 

Jason走开后，Mickey直接看向了车，忽视了他的存在。所以他走近了点，确保另一个男人能看到他，然后说，“你不打算说些什么吗？”

 

Mickey的回答再一次让他震惊，“明天前我可以修好你的车，200美元。它没什么严重的问题可真是个奇迹。”

 

“Really, Mickey? Really?”

 

“那你想要我说什么？”Mickey的眼睛睁大，就好像他真的不明白Ian的问题。

 

“well，或许你可以解释一下你在这儿干什么？或者为什么你没告诉Svetlana你出狱了？你家人知道吗？”他问道，愤怒几乎快要浮现在他脸上了。

 

“Aye，滚开吧。我不需要向你解释任何事情。我以前认识的人都不知道，我会很快告诉他们的，所以你别跟Lana提。”

 

“就这样？”这不可能。

 

“Yeah Ian，就这样。”

 

Mickey直起身，挑衅Ian看着他。他看着他，不想在他的挑战中退缩。他发现他之前忽视了什么事情，Mickey胸前刻着Ian名字的皮肤被绷带包了起来。

 

“你做了什么，你把纹身怎么了？”他近乎疯狂地问，愤怒和恐慌混合在一起。

 

“激光移除，我可不会在胸上刻着你的名字过完下半生的，不是吗？”他说得那么漠然，Ian想要把绷带扯掉，把纹身展示给全世界，展示给Jason看。

 

“为什么？你的男朋友不允许？”Ian嘲讽。Mickey的回答让他难以理解。

 

“Yeah，他不怎么喜欢。”

 

Ian不得不后退了一步，这对他来说太难接受了，他的大脑感觉随时都会爆炸。

 

“你想要我等你，但是你没有等我？”这是在控诉，但是他希望年长男人不要这样理解。

 

“都一年多了。你只在她付钱给你的时候来看过我一次。我也知道你有了男朋友。我知道你们都觉得我就是个蠢货街霸，可能你们是对的，但是我不会把余生都用来哭诉，更何况是在终于有好事情发生了的时候。”

 

他想要说些什么，但是他大脑空白。他感觉，也可能看起来，像是条缺氧的鱼。Mickey并不在乎他们在一起的时光，这种认知让他全身疼痛。真的有这么糟吗？他最后的行为真的糟糕到足以抵消所有发生过的好事吗？有那么伤人吗？他没能问出来，因为Jason回来了，他笑着，没有意识到Ian正在经受的痛苦。Mickey又继续工作了，他们之间没有什么可说的了，所以他和Jason离开了。他们共进晚餐，他操了Jason，直到男人求饶、杂乱地低语他才停下，一切都很好。

 

 

 

他没有告诉Svetlana，因为他知道这件事已经跟他完全没关系了。而且如果他告诉了任何人的话，Mickey会更恨他的。并不是说Mickey现在恨他，因为很显然，Mickey一点都他妈不在乎Ian。

 

不知道是什么原因，他也没有告诉Jason他认识那个修车的技工。到了提车的时候，他一个人去了，但是是那个老男人把钥匙交给了他。他不能问，所以他什么答案都没有得到，然后沮丧地开车回家，引擎听起来甚至比他刚买来的时候还要好。有谁会知道Mickey Milkovich有这种天赋呢。

 

他试着忘记，但是这依然是他没法释然的事情。他的生活没有太多进展。无聊的工作，经常忙碌的男朋友，不再想长时间待在一起的家人。所以，当他坐在柜台后面，等着顾客，他的思想四处漫游，多半神游到了Mickey身上。但这很正常，现在他不再试图着逃离过去了，那个黑头发的男人是他的过去中很重要的一部分。他不得不承认，在最开始的几次性爱之后，Mickey在他的生活中做了很多很好的事情，Ian甚至都不想把他从他的记忆中抹去。他真的很想表现得漠不关心，结果发现整段时间以来，他可能一直在否认这一点。他以为见到他的前任——称呼他为前任让Ian感到发寒——会让他不舒服，让他会想起所有发生过的不好的事情，但是一部分的他竟然想要了解这个新的Mickey。再次见到这个男人触发了他内心的什么东西。或许他根本就不了解自己，或许Mickey比Ian自己都更了解他。这是个很有趣的想法。这让他难过。

 

Jason喜欢走路。对于一周至少健身四次，工作中还经常举重的人来说，这位消防员对走路简直难以置信地热衷。对Ian来说这刚好，因为他最近感觉到一种想要接近Mickey的修理厂的渴望。不能说是跟踪，他只是想再见一次年长男人。最后一次。不需要和他讲话，只是远远地看他一眼。

 

他已经快两周运气不佳了，然后有一天他们碰上了。Ian和Jason就住在离修理厂几个街区远的地方，所以看起来是他终于找到了正确的方向。只是Mickey不是一个人，另一个人跟他在一起。一开始Ian以为他肯定是出现幻觉了，因为Mickey的朋友看起来和自己一模一样。Jason在他旁边倒吸了口气，就在这时他发现了另一个红头发脖子上的深深的疤痕。

 

“哦。”Mickey说。

 

“Yeah，well。这就是你男朋友，你给自己找了另外一个我？”Ian简直不知道他的脑子有什么毛病。他不想当个混蛋，他不想羞辱Mick，但从他口中吐出的每一个字，都是那么得恶心和残忍。

 

“操，不是。”他的前男友笑了，“Jerome和你完全不一样。他的长相你知道的，很显然，但是幸亏他的性格完全和你不一样。”

 

Ian不应该忘记语言就像是一把双刃剑。那个男人，Jerome的嘴巴咧开了一个笑容，灿烂而让人害怕。Ian只花了几秒钟就意识到他们肯定是在监狱遇到的。这让他感到担心。

 

Mickey点了点头，继续走路，但是Jerome落在了后面，依旧像鹰一样注视着Ian。然后他的眼睛突然盯住了Jason，当他安静地问他时，他的笑容甚至更丑恶了，“他出轨了吗？”

 

Jason没听明白，所以当然他想要答案。当得到答案的时候，他们没吵架因为他的男朋友从来不吵架。他几乎都不怎么提高嗓音，有点儿完美先生。不是说Ian想吵架，只是每当看见Mickey他都感觉到一种冲动，单纯地和Mikovich在一起就会让他颤栗，但是和这位帅气的说话温和的Jason在一起时就不会。

 

*****

 

所有人都很高兴，因为Debbie打电话说她今天要回家，他们可以好好准备一番欢迎她。通常她都是直接过来的，没有给他们提前通知过，所以有时候只有一个人在家，虽然这可能是他妹妹的角度，但是他知道，这让Fiona感到不舒服。但是现在他们都在等着Debbie，连Svetlana也在。Carl是唯一一个没有太大兴趣的人，他甚至还邀请了他那些看起来很可疑的朋友中的一个。这人至少20岁了，和青少年们出去逛都嫌老，他还进过监狱，虽然他细长的身躯看起来并不怎么让人害怕。Ian更担心这家伙给Cral灌输什么坏思想，但他弟弟还是觉得他很厉害。

 

不知道为什么，当时间快到的时候，Ian感觉到兴奋的火花在他血液中游走。看起来他的身体比他自己更擅长预测未来，因为Debbie带来了麻烦。Mickey和Jerome一起走了进来，轻松而愉快，就好像他们住在这儿，脸上没有一点不舒服的迹象。Debbie脸上带着胜利的微笑。Ian一看到她的脸就明白了，她一直都知道整件事。她在正式搬出去之前就经常消失，她一直都在探监Mickey，这就说得通了。Lip大概已经猜到了，但是Ian和Fiona很显然就像是初生的婴儿一样什么都不知道。

 

Mickey慢慢走向在地上玩耍的儿子，把他抱了起来。Yevgeny有几秒看起来很迷惑，然后发出了一声尖叫，他胖乎乎的小手去碰他爸爸的脸。Mickey抱住了他，紧紧地拥着小男孩儿。

 

“我们要带Yevy回家。”Jerome慵懒地说，他的话不是朝着特定的某人，但是所有人都看向了他。然后所有人都同时倒吸了一口气，因为他们之前都忙着看Mikovich而忽视了Ian和Jerome长得像双胞胎。这简直就是糟糕的喜剧时刻。没有人笑。

 

“不行！”Svetlana立刻反对。Ian不明白她，她完全不能因为入狱而批评Mick，她以前还是个妓女呢。“公寓不安全！”

 

“我们家非常安全，”Debbie插话道，“有婴儿防护措施，一切都比这个鬼地方要安全。”

 

“除了这个，不管怎么说，他是M的孩子。”

 

Ian对Jerome一无所知，但是当他看到Svetlana，V和他的家人准备好了口头战斗时，他知道他们之间不能善终了。他不是说那个年纪大点的红头发会杀了他们，这简直是可笑的假设，但是让他们的生活变艰难看起来不是什么问题。当他打算干涉的时候，Carl和他的客人从楼上下来了，看到房子里新来的人，那个人的脸色变成了有趣的灰色阴影。

 

“好久不见，Bull！我是说，额，”很显然他是对着Mickey说的，语气本来应该很悠闲，但是他已经开始紧张地流汗了，眼睛抽动着。Mikovich盯着他，然后看向Jerome。

 

“这是Tim，监狱里他想搞事的时候你把他胳膊弄断了。”

 

“哦，对，是你啊。”

 

“等等，什么？你之前不是说你一挑三？”Carl生气地问。

 

“感觉像是啊，你试试和Bull打架看看。”Tim嘟囔着，耳朵红了。Carl嘲讽地哼了一声，但是带着再次兴起的兴趣看向了Mickey。他们都看向了他。经过这么些年，黑发男人好像更冷静了，但是监狱有着自己的规范准则。Ian还是希望他太虚弱或者太累，没法打架。

 

“所以，你们两在干什么？想一起做生意？”

 

Mickey傲慢地嘲笑他，同时Jerome猛地扑向Tim，瞪着他说，“你没有什么东西可提供了，是吧Timmy？”

 

Ian几乎对那个男人产生了同情，在这么多人面前被羞辱真的很糟，但是从一种扭曲的观点来看，这也挺娱乐的。

 

“你听说Terry了吗？”Tim再次尝试，但这次他成功吸引了所有人的注意。

 

“他怎么了？”

 

“在你做了那些之后，他几乎不能走了。现在在监狱里混得不怎么样。”

 

当Mickey笑的时候，可不是什么美好的画面。“他活着已经很幸运了。如果J没有阻止我的话，他早就烂在地里了。”他冷酷地说。毫无疑问他说的是实话。Svetlana悄悄起身，装好了Yev的东西。Ian想知道她这么做是因为她相信Mick会保护他们的儿子，还是因为她害怕如果她不让他带走孩子会发生什么。

 

Ian知道他能够把自己锁进卫生间的下一秒他就会哭出来。Jerome和Mickey带着Yev离开了，Debbie留下了，显然她不乐意这么做。Mickey甚至都没有正式介绍他，他和Jerome在一起时那么自在。曾经这是属于Ian的。他曾拥有它，拥有Mickey的爱和保护欲，但是现在，他只有和自命不凡的Jason的一段乏味的关系。

 

 

 

他跟着Debbie去了他们的新家。他需要知道，他不会做任何事，但是什么都不知道会把他逼疯的。

 

房子很大，而且快出了南区。它还能更完美一点，但是他不再惊讶于为什么Debbie更喜欢住在这里了。肯定是因为这里只有三个人，她得到了平静和安静。再多一个人可能也不会有太大区别。

 

他回到家，又哭了。在接下来和心理医生的治疗中，他告诉了她所有事情，从最最开始到现在毁灭性的结局，告诉了她自己和Mickey艰难的爱情。她从来没有表达过她的个人想法，但是当她对他失望的时候，他能分辨出来。这次她看起来对他完全不抱希望了。他希望她能将他最近的哭泣当成是药物没有正常起作用的结果，但是她只是摇了摇头。不是因为药物，这就是他对于目前所处境遇的处理方式，他终于意识到了自己的错误，并且接受了他摧毁了所爱之人的事实。他甚至从来都没有告诉过Mickey他爱他。他一直推啊推，直到年长男人的心墙倒塌，然后挥霍掉了他被给予的所有权力。

 

在治疗后他没觉得好受一点，然后拿Jason出气，Jason非常耐心地听着，可能以为这是Ian生病的原因。他那么耐心。Ian想吐。

 

一周之后，他按响了Mickey家的门铃，无视了Debbie来开门时脸上的愤怒。他成功说服她让他进门，当她继续去洗澡的时候，他只能在厨房等，很有礼貌地待在这里。他想到处看看，但是他现在已经越界了。厨房很干净，非常现代化，没有乱放的刀子，没有毒品，没有酒。冰箱里有啤酒，但是在Mikovich的字典里这几乎不能叫酒。他发现了水果、蔬菜，一些肉。如此得普通。这让一切都感觉很奇怪。

 

“你就是不能滚开吗。”没有时间反应，在Ian后背着地之前，他就反击了。Jerome是个狡猾的对手，同时也很有效率，他很快就把Ian按到了地上，掐住了他的脖子。“知道你那个性爱玩具[1]有多无聊了吧，啊？有多不称职？你这个害虫，我要碾碎你。”

([1]your fuck toy，指Jason)

 

Mickey的声音打断他们的喘息时，感觉已经过了好几个小时，“你们搞什么？”他听起来有点儿好笑。

 

“他是来拜访的。”

 

“那你为什么掐着他？”

 

“我们有点误会。”简直是放屁，Ian没招惹Jerome，但是他没法在这种到处都是闪亮亮的地方吵架，而且他的手也没力气。

 

“松开他，J。”

 

等到Ian终于能呼吸的时候，他看见Jerome已经覆上Mickey，他吻着他，就好像整个生命都取决于这个吻，完全不在意Ian的存在。他知道这是什么，他曾经也这么做过。所有权的标志，他是在宣告对Mickey的所有权。Mickey允许他这么做了。他的心本不应该这么疼的，根本就不应该感到疼才对。

 

当Jerome离开房间让他们谈话的时候，他没有试着坐到椅子上去，想着其他事，他仍然感觉快要晕死过去。

 

“你在这儿干什么？”Mickey的声音带着纯粹的好奇。

 

“我想处理一些和Debbie的事情，可能还有和你的事。”

 

“Ian...”

 

“我只是想要我们之间能有个好点的结局。”他说。

 

“就我自己而言，我已经有一个好结局了。”年长男人的语气强硬，比平常的声音大了点。他生气了。

 

“不是像这样的。我以为我们还能是朋友。”Ian在撒谎，他完全不知道自己想要和Mickey做什么，他只是知道他想要 ** _ ** _something_**_** 。

 

“得了吧，我们从来都不是朋友。我们上床、打架，我们曾经是男朋友，但不是朋友。”

 

“那我们能成为朋友吗？没有对方在自己生活中是有点无法忍受，不是吗？”

 

“那是你的选择，Ian。”

 

“我之前生病了，对不起。让我们试试吧，Mick。”

 

“我不知道。”Ian想把那当做“是”，但是他能看出来Mickey有多矛盾。这可能意味着另一个男人对他仍有感觉，但也有可能他是在可怜Ian，这是他最不想要的东西。他已经被Fiona和其他所有知道他得病的人可怜够了。

 

修补和Debbie的关系并不像他想的那么容易。他妹妹很高兴现在住的地方，而且她只是再也不需要他了。从他所看到的来说，虽然没人承认，但是Mickey对她来说不仅仅是朋友。她谈论他的样子很明显地显示出，她已经把他当作了哥哥，即使她已经有了足够多的哥哥。这让Ian意识到，很长一段时间以来，没有人在意过Debbie。Fiona只关心如何打掉孩子然后失去了所有兴趣。Lip不在这儿，Ian有自己要考虑的问题。显然，Debbie会找到一个可以倾吐心事的知己是早晚的事，他只是从来没想过这个人会是Mickey，或许他应该想到的。

 

当他去拜访的时候，Jerome一点都不友好。Ian不想和这个很可能是他哥哥的人做朋友，但是Jerome至少应该有礼貌点。但他一点都不，甚至还在他操Mickey的时候把门开着，Ian进屋的时候撞见他们在做爱。Ian的视线极好，Mickey被一根粗大的阴茎撑开，Jerome撞击他的时候他像荡妇一样呻吟。这是为他准备好的，看到他出现时，Jerome直直地看进他的眼睛，笑了。

 

他向Debbie抱怨，她悲伤地笑了，低声说，“我希望你不是因为想要Mick才和我联系的。”

 

 

 

其他人都不知道Mickey住在哪，Ian没有告诉任何人他下班之后去哪儿了，他们都以为他在和Jason一起。Jason以为他在忙着工作。这是完美的计划。

 

周末的时候Mickey会把Yev接走，有时候周三也会，他通常会让Debbie来帮忙。但是有一天，Jerome带着Debbie出现在了他们家门前——因为某些原因Svetlana现在在Gallagher家里待的时间比在Fisher家待的久。Ian的妹妹穿着新衣服和新鞋，这让他无法解释地生气。

 

当看到Mickey男朋友的时候，Svetlana瞪着他，紧紧地抱着Yevgeny以至于孩子尖叫着拍打她的胳膊。男孩儿看见Jerome的时候看起来不怎么高兴，但他也没哭，这意味着男人肯定对他还不错。很显然他们之间没有爱，不过他们逐渐熟悉了彼此，因为Yev很难和陌生人相处的。

 

“不是你。你来的话，Mickey就不能得到孩子。如果你还来的话，我就把Yevgeny从我前夫身边带走。”当Svetlana不高兴的时候，她的口音分外得严重。

 

“Ah，ah，ah，我来说明一些事。”Jerome靠着门框，特别放松。“如果你不让M见Yevgeny的话，”Ian一直都觉得俄语发音很难，但是年长男人说着俄语就好像那是他的母语，“我就有很多的乐趣来让你痛苦了。不仅是你，你这个忘恩负义的妓女，不止你。我会烧了你的房子，杀死你的小家庭，杀死他们所有人。等等，不，那个小不点黑人就算了，他很可爱。但是Fiona，Carl，Veronica，Kev，如果有必要让你们信服的话，我还会找到Lip。至于我这个小婊子弟弟，他那么喜欢鸡巴，我会把他的鸡巴扯下来。反正不会有什么好事。我会带着Yev消失，噗！没有人会知道的，我很擅长这个。”Jerome的语气很轻，调侃着，但是他的眼里没有丝毫的玩笑。他对说得每一个字都很认真，Ian可以看到Debbie在一边点头。她知道这是真正的威胁。她知道，她甚至不觉得有什么问题。

 

Svetlana屈服了，用俄语嘟囔着什么，把Yevgeny交了过去。

 

“这正是我所想的。”Jerome笑着露出牙齿。即使Yev在他胸前挣扎，他仍然看起来像个掠夺者。

 

当他们终于离开的时候，Svetlana找出手机，双手颤抖着几乎无法拨号给，Ian猜，Mickey。他是对的。她让她前夫尽快过来。

 

“我不喜欢这个Jerome，”之后，她攥着拳头对Ian说，“他不是好人。他很危险。Mickey不应该和他在一起。”

 

Ian想要肯定她的恐惧，但是内心深处他知道真正处于危险之中的不是Mickey，要遭受痛苦的其他所有人。Jerome承认了他是Ian的哥哥，这意味着他从Clayton和Monica那里遗传了同样操蛋的基因。他们只能从他那期待最坏的事情。

 

“我不知道，Svet，可能这就是Mick喜欢的。”他恐怕这就是事实。Mickey终于有了不一样的口味，比起Ian他更喜欢这个。Jerome可以做出他绝对不会做的事情。他已经被是非对错、被人们的期待所禁锢了，而他哥哥是自由的。

 

Mickey来的时候，气氛已经冷静了点。Debbie和他一起来的，Ian可以看出，她已经准备好吵架了。

 

“你让Yevy和那个人待着？”这更接近于吼叫，Jerome没在旁边，Svetlana重新获得了自信。

 

“是啊。”

 

“你有毛病吗？！他是个疯子！他会伤害孩子的！”

 

“不，他不会的。”Mickey的镇定和Svetlana的颤抖形成了鲜明对比。Ian从来没见过他的大脑和身体这么自制。

 

“他威胁了我们！他威胁了你的红毛！”

 

年长男人转头看向Debbie，他的眼中有着明显的疑问。她轻轻摇摇头，又超Ian点了下头，“她是说他。Jerome威胁说要把他的鸡鸡切掉。”

 

Mickey没能忍住从他嘴角逃出的笑。

 

“我会让他冷静的，但是你必须停止挑衅他了。”

 

Mick爱上别人了。他再也不是Ian的了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 评论让我快乐


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 下周我要去日本了，要在那待一个多月，所以如果我没有更新的话，是因为我只拿了便签本，太小了。

Jerome喜欢拍摄东西。他说这是因为他想一直活着，但是Mickey怀疑这不是实话，因为大多数视频都是红毛在他们做爱的时候拍的，这可不是大部分人想要记住的东西。一开始Mickey有点儿不舒服，但是Jerome从来没有拍到过他们的脸，所以最开始几次之后他也没那么反对了。他们录的带子很色情。他喜欢玩具，他的男朋友喜欢测试他的极限，他们真的配合得很好。他从来没想过他会让任何人用玩具和他玩dp[1]，或者把其他东西插进后穴，但他现在就这么做了，让这个年长男人对他的身体做可以想到的任何事。他不是总像Jerome那样享受，但是这不是什么大问题，因为并不会以他特别讨厌的方式让他感到不舒服。

（[1]dp双插，大概就是...双龙入洞...的意思）

 

其他所有人都不会看到那些录像带的，但是有时候他会幻想Ian看着这些录像带自慰。年轻男人撞到他们做爱的那次一直在他脑海中回放。他喜欢让Ian看到他和其他人在一起也很快乐，但是他不喜欢他没法忘掉那次意外的事实。即使Mickey胸上的名字已经变淡了，但是Ian的频繁出现让事情变得复杂起来。他不想要感受，他以前很擅长不感受，但是紧接着Gallagher出现了，让他心墙的每一处都轰然倒塌。

 

最糟糕的是，爱着Jerome并没有阻止他依旧对那个年轻男人有感觉。

 

他想他已经养成了一个和压力有关的新习惯。晚上，Jerome睡着的时候，他会偷偷溜到厨房去，拿一管冰激凌坐在桌子上吃，直到他感觉再次好起来。他不太确定他为什么感觉这么糟糕。有时候只需要几勺他就能好起来，有时候他会把整管都吃完。这意味着他必须得多锻炼，但是他不在乎。锻炼让他不再有想把人揍到流血的想法——没以前发生地那么频繁了——但是有时他急切地想要去伤害别人。唯一能真正阻止他的是他怀疑Jerome在做类似的事情，只是Jerome没有诉诸于做拉伸或者仰卧起坐，他就直接去伤害别人。但是他们没有谈论过这件事，所以Mickey假装他完全不知道当Jerome不在家的时候会发生什么事情。反正他也没有经常出去。

 

某天夜里，Debbie加入了他，他不是很惊讶。他们之间没有关于冰激凌的矛盾，她喜欢花生酱冰激凌，而他更喜欢薄荷条的，所以他不介意和她一起坐着。一开始他们没有交流，都忙着吃自己的冰激凌。然后Debbie叹了口气，Mickey做好准备听她讲让她烦恼的事情了。他觉得他一直都知道，但只是保持着沉默，因为有时候你就只是想大声说出来，让自己感觉好受一些。

 

“我希望他到这儿来是想和我待在一起，而不是因为他希望你能回心转意。我还是很生气，但是……”

 

“但是他是你哥哥，你们Gallagher就是操蛋的family freak。”

 

“可能吧。就是……我知道他伤你最深，但我就那么不重要吗？”

 

“去他妈的，Debs。如果不是你一直来看我，我可能早就疯了。即便有Jerome在，我和你也是牵绊在一起的，你把外面的世界带给了我，alright？别再说那种傻话了，你对我来说真的很他妈重要。如果Ian看不到这一点的话，他可以用他妈的叉子去操自己了。”

 

“没必要这么详细吧。”Debbie湿着眼睛说。Mickey假装没看见，她往他身边挪了挪，他们的侧身靠在了一起。他们之间的距离近到她可以拥抱他，但是这已经足够了，因为她继续安静地吃起了冰激凌。

 

Debbie吃完就走了，但是剩下的时间他一直在抽烟，即使早上他还要早早去上班。他最不想做的事就是和Ian聊天，但是他猜现在这成了他的义务了。

 

当意识到Mickey想要和他聊他妹妹的时候，年轻男人看起来很失望，这把Mickey激怒了。这个家庭到底他妈的发生了什么？Terry还在的时候，Milkovich一直都是最烂的，但是现在看起来Gallagher也没好到哪儿去。看着他们总是只在乎自己，本来挺好笑的，但是他不能笑，因为他想要保护的人正在因此而遭罪。而且，是啊，他不得不承认，即使是为了他自己，他想要确保不会有任何坏事再发生在Debbie身上，这给了他一个目标，因为Jerome不需要任何的保护。

 

 

 

在他们的关系里，存在着Ian形状的裂痕。就算他们之间的交流就只有年轻男人那边迟疑的微笑，和Mickey这边的点头，但是Ian待得越久，那些裂痕就变得越大。他已经得到了教训，他绝不会背着他的爱人乱搞，但是Jerome还是感受到了威胁。有时候，在他们令人兴奋的性爱中间，年长男人会低声说着“我打赌你喜欢他看着”，或者“他只是个孩子，不会为你做什么牺牲的”这种话。Mickey也不想吵架，所以这种事发生的时候，他就直接吻上Jerome，亲到他没法呼吸，直到他的肺开始燃烧才会停下。

 

Ian在旁边的时候，他感到很不舒服，Jerome好像可以从他身上闻出来。他只能一遍又一遍地提醒他男朋友离Gallagher远一点，不要去伤害他们。Mickey的身上布满了抓痕和淤青，年长男人还在继续制造着痕迹。他感受着以前从未有过的归属感，他被操狠了的时候，能做的就只有张开双腿，让Jerome来吮吸、舔舐和标记，他梦想被链子绑在床上，被他的爱人一遍又一遍地使用。他会爱着当J的生育机器[2]的每一秒钟。

([2]breeding bitch)

 

 

白天的时候他为自己的想法感到羞耻，但是到了晚上Jerome不戴套子操他的时候，羞耻感就像来时一样迅速消失了。他的思想可能有点分裂，他不禁想知道这究竟是不是他的伴侣想要的。

 

至少在上班的时候，他能从情感的疯狂激荡中得到一些平静。他们必须要雇一个新人了，Ralph送了他一辆旧的雪佛兰科尔维特作为生日礼物。车是坏的，但是它有很大的潜力，他可以把它放在修理厂里。他几乎就要愚蠢地哭出来了，但当他看到老板微笑的样子的时候，不管是不是雪佛兰科尔维特——他都不会给予这个老头看见他眼泪的快乐。他同意了和其他人一起出去喝酒，回到家的时候把所有人都叫醒了，Debbie笑他笑得肚子都疼了。可能是他先开始唱歌的，然后Jerome也加入了，Debbie没办法也只能和他们一起唱起来。这是家庭规矩。早上的时候他什么都不记得了，但这不是问题，因为他的室友们在最开始的四个小时里，大概提醒了他十多次。一切都很好，直到Ian给他带来了生日礼物，因为他之前没能联系到Mickey。Jerome消失了好几个小时，他回来后对Mickey进行了打屁股实验。其实感觉不太糟，他可能会把这个添加到他喜欢和想要再做的列表中。

 

他讨厌Ian的礼物因为它证明了那个年轻男人还是了解他的。Mickey没有到处宣传过他一直都爱看漫画书，但是Ian送给了他他一直想要的旧版X-man。如果他不是特别爱它的话，绝对会把它烧掉的。

 

“你还爱着他。”Jerome说，他们已经准备好上床了，Mickey半裸着，然后红毛把他重重地推到墙上，他的头砰的一声撞到了上面。

 

“我也不想这样。”

 

“是吗？”另一个男人咆哮道，他的手缠绕在了Mickey的脖子上。Mickey没有窒息，但是他绝对能够感受到那种压力，Jerome的眼睛看起来很疯狂。

 

“不！放开我！”他必须用相当大的力度才能推开红毛。Jerome转过身，拿起视线里的第一个东西——是一个夜台灯——砸到了墙上。Mickey不等他毁坏整个房间，迅速穿好衣服离开了房间，无视了Jerome的喊叫。在很短的一瞬间，他想过带上Debbie，但是他知道她不会有事的。

 

十五分钟以后，他还在发抖，不是因为寒冷，今晚很舒服。他是……他不知道他怎么了。他想要认为他很生气，但是脑后的一个声音告诉他，那是恐惧而不是愤怒。但是Jerome对他那么好，他永远都不会真的伤害他。拧断Mickey的脖子是那么简单，但是他没有这么做。Terry就会。 ** _ ** _Ian_**_** 也会。但是J不会这么做，所以他在外面逛了一会儿，然后回到了一片漆黑的家里。他们卧室里坏了的木头和衣服乱成了一团。Jerome在床上等他，他甜蜜的亲吻中参杂着歉意。他以为关于这个话题的讨论算是结束了，但是过了一会儿，他的男朋友在他耳边低声说，“你知道他没有和这个J什么的人分手，对吧？他其实给他的性爱玩具说你们之前在一起的时候，你家暴他。”

 

“你怎么……你怎么知道？”Mickey的声音微微颤抖。

 

“你在上班的时候，J什么的过来了。他想让你离我那个白痴弟弟远一点，就好像是你在追着他跑一样，而不是反过来。”Jerome咯咯笑了，“我给他讲了些道理，但是是用我的拳头，不用担心。I’m sorry。”

 

“You are not。”

 

“I am。这个消息让你难过，我不想让你难过。”

 

或许他是不想，但是他知道Mickey听到前男友散播关于自己的谎言是不会开心的。如果Mickey不知道的话可能会好受点，有时候不知道确实会更好，但是Jerome还是选择了告诉他。

 

Mickey不擅长言辞，以前不擅长，今后也不会。但是现在他明白不能逃避问题。问题不会凭空消失，它们只会越来越严重，严重到再也不能隐藏在虚假的快乐之后。这就是为什么他在Ian撒尿的时候把他堵在了厕所里。有两个原因。一，这是唯一一个没有人会偷听他们的地方；二，他想让Ian感到处于弱势——你手里捏着自己软塌塌的阴茎的时候很难自信起来。

 

“你在吃药吗？”这问题不是之前排练好的，但是他需要知道，这不是他第一次注意到红毛红润的肌肤和健硕的胳膊了。

 

“在吃啊。”Ian说，显然很惊讶。

 

“哦，是啊。”这让人伤心。不是他不想红毛争取自己的健康，但是意识到Ian曾经拿这个作为借口和他分手，而就在他进监狱之后不久就开始吃药，这他妈疼得他的胸口几乎都要裂开。Mickey知道他永远都没法释怀。

 

“不是你想的这样的，Mick，”Ian急忙说，就好像他能读懂前任的想法，“我确实在……探望过你后好了一些，意识到我再也不能那样下去了。”

 

“可不是嘛。”他几乎窒息地说，“没关系，伙计，这没什么。”

 

“不，这不是没什么。你变了，我以为那不是我想要的，但是我生病了，而且我错了。我需要稳定的生活。”

 

“没关系，真的，别说这个了。”

 

“Jesus，Mick。我那么对你没关系？我利用你然后抛弃了你真的没关系吗？你的自尊他妈的有多低？！”Gallagher显然不知道Jason试图保护他的举动。他现在尽力道歉的样子真是可笑。

 

“或许是有点low，或许是我知道了你告诉Jason我家暴你，所以我再也不想听你废话了！”Ian沉下了脸，直到此时Mickey才注意到自己在喊叫。

 

“Oh，okay，um，谁告诉你的？”

 

“这不重要，不是吗？我以前的确做过一些烂事，可笑的是，你的病是你的借口，我可没找什么东西当借口。我还是个孩子的时候经历过的一切都无所谓，是吗？而且，到了最后，被他妈的强奸和中枪也不是什么大事，我也不应该为此烦恼，是吧？你生病的时候我是怎么努力帮你的，我不得不接受你生病了、接受你操遍了周围所有人，让我们都忘了这些吧，忘了你从来就没说过爱我。这些都无所谓因为你他妈的疯了，Gallagher家没有一个人真的他妈的关心过我一点点。哦，等等，Debbie关心过，但是你们对待她也像屎一样，我们俩终于找到共同点了。”

 

“不是这样的……”Ian听起来很虚弱，就好像他自己都不相信自己所说的。

 

“你为什么要对他那么说？我不明白。你是想要他可怜吗？你想让我扮演坏人？”

 

Gallagher没有说话，但是突然一切都很清楚了，清楚地让Mickey倒吸了一口气。他感觉快要哭了。“你想要确保他是站在你那边的，如果计划不成功，你要确保你可以回到某个人身边。Christ，我从来不知道你这么残忍。但是行吧，我可以当你的坏人，很坏的恶棍。你他妈滚出去。”

 

“No，Mick，no。”

 

“滚出去，不然我就动手了。”他咆哮道。

 

“Mickey，baby，please，对不起。”Mickey想揍Ian，但是他一拳打到了墙上。指关节皮肤破了，在瓷砖上留下了血印。

 

“你为什么要一直伤害我？”他问道，已经不在乎他听起来有多么脆弱。他已经倦于表现得坚强。当他筋疲力尽地走回卧室的时候，能够听到Ian在身后哭喊。

 

床太大也太软了，不是最好的躲藏地点，但是Mickey Milkovich没有在躲藏。他只是需要休息。他闭上眼睛，不想再想这些。他打了会儿盹，直到有人进入房间的声音吵醒了他。几个月前，这会让他十分警惕，但是现在他只是眨了眨眼睛赶走睡意，问道，“Jerome？”

 

“不是，是我。”

 

“我说过让你走。”床在Ian坐下或者跪下的地方塌了下去，Mickey不知道，因为他拒绝面向另一个男人。

 

“我不想再留你独自生气和受伤了。”他想笑，否认这一点，但是Ian继续说着，他听着。你可以说他是受虐狂，但没什么能更糟了。

 

“我对自己感觉不太好。我喜欢假装我很好，但是我再也不能欺骗自己了。我需要人们的认同，就算我不喜欢一个人我还是想要他们喜欢我，这真他妈的白痴，我在治疗期间就一直在努力这么做，但是有时候会事与愿违。Jason问到我们的关系，所以我就告诉了他一些。不是所有，很多事还是只有你和我知道，但是他从我说的话里得出了结论，我没告诉他他说的不对，我承认了。”Ian抽了抽鼻子，声音不稳。“就算我承认他的时候，我也知道他不会懂我们的，他和我们一点都不像，但是我想让他觉得我要比真实的我更好。即使我很快就要和他分手。”

 

Mickey允许了自己从每一个Ian嘴里说出的字中放松下来，年轻男人肯定看到了，因为他在他身后躺了下来。红毛的手搭上Mickey的臀部，这是他们唯一的接触点，但是他们仍可以感受到对方的体温。

 

“我最后悔的是我从来都没有告诉过你我爱你。我……我……这一点从未改变，但是现在告诉你很不公平。”

 

是不公平，但无论如何，Mickey还是让自己的手指碰到了Ian的，只是一会儿。他想生气，却无法忽视这个事实：年轻男人所说的话没法轻易就被忽视和遗忘。他们以前试过，但是让他们走到了今天这个地步，心碎，受伤。

 

“我爱Jerome。”

 

*****

 

Ian觉得他已经被原谅了，因为如果不是的话Mickey肯定不会碰他。那个微小的碰触本不应该让他如此兴奋，但是他尽力从最小的事情中发现快乐，他要是期待会发生什么大事那注定会很悲惨。他无视了Mickey的最后一句话，然后陷入了平静的沉默。他知道Mick爱他的哥哥，但那不意味着他不能也爱Ian啊，同时爱上两个人也不是最奇怪的事情。

 

他的名字几乎已经从年长男人的胸口上消失了，这让他有点抑郁，虽然他一直觉得那个名字纹身很荒唐。但是比起待在Mickey的皮肤上，他宁愿活在他的生活中——这也是他将要努力的方向。他偷偷在Mickey的肩膀上印下一吻，在被揍之前赶紧跑了。

 

他和Jason的分手完全就是虎头蛇尾。一开始他以为Jason反应平静是因为震惊，但是接着他慢慢意识到这个年长男人的感情远比他所陈述的要冷淡得多。Ian已经知道他错把吸引、安全感和方便的混合物当成了爱情，但是他习惯于别的男人为他疯狂。现在很明显Jason对他来说太冷静，也太得体了。对于他们的分手，Fiona比他们中的任何一个都更为烦躁。她一直斥责他放走了这样一个“好男人”，而他却感觉终于可以停止伪装，能够再次呼吸了。Fiona大声喊着稳定的关系，当她拿自己和她 ** _ ** _老板_**_** 的关系做例子时，Ian好不容易才忍住了笑。任何有两个可以正常使用的脑细胞的人都知道她的老板在利用她年轻的身体，而且迟早会因为其他更年轻漂亮的女人甩了她。有时候他都觉得他姐姐的头可能被撞了，至少从这方面来看。或许他们都是。

 

他打电话告诉Lip他的计划的时候，希望被从头到脚骂一顿，但是Lip只是叹气，哼了一声，又叹了口气，然后告诉他这次不要搞砸了。Ian真的不需要这样的鼓励了。他决定低调一段时间，因为他知道如果他不够小心的话，Jerome会来找他麻烦的。他还是会和Debbie一起出去，但是他们在咖啡店或其他地方见面。他知道他一直都很混蛋，所以他想要弥补。相对的，Debbie也不提Mickey和Jerome看起来非常完美的关系。

 

不和他的前男友见面完全没能平息他的欲望，他每天都对着仅有的几张照片自慰。不是说他需要这些照片，他自己就能想象出Mickey。那光滑苍白的皮肤，粗大的阴茎和大腿，形状完美的屁股，苗条的臀部，还有一个他想要指交和吮吸舔舐的紧闭的小穴。有几次他的脑中出现的不是Mick火辣的身体，而变成了他那张有着鲜红的嘴唇和悲伤的蓝眼睛的脸，最后他哭了出来。

 

 

 

根据计划，他需要先远离Mickey一个多星期，但是他小心翼翼策划的计划被警察破坏了。一个周五晚上，Veronica打开门，看到三名警察站在他们家门口等着和她打招呼。他们进门后都非常礼貌，只有一个人在看见Ian时拔出了枪，又像刚才一样迅速得把枪放下了，所以他们都不知道发生了什么。

 

“你不是Jerome Valeska，”那个看起来是老大的人说。

 

“不是吗？”

 

“但你和他长得非常像。”对此，Ian表现出没注意到的样子，所以他只是耸了耸肩。

 

“我是Matthew Jones警探，来自哥谭市。我们知道Jerome是你同母异父的哥哥，而且他一直在这附近。”

 

“他们有可能看到的是我，不是吗？”

 

“是啊，但是有人提到了你脖子上没有的一个伤疤。如果他不在这里的话，我们知道他可能在哪儿。你认识Mickey Milkovich吗？听说他们以前在监狱里很亲密。”

 

另外两个警官在没得到允许的情况下已经开始搜查他们的公寓，Fiona试图阻止，但是这个警探出示了一些文件让她闭嘴。Ian确定他的心脏已经跳到喉咙的地方了，“你们为什么找Jerome？”

 

“他是个极其， ** _ ** _极其_**_** 危险的人，我强调多少遍都不够。他招认谋杀或者协助谋杀了至少十五个人，包括他的母亲，他从那里的精神病医院逃跑了。芝加哥监狱的释放文件是伪造的，还有他的律师也失踪了。”

 

“你知道Mickey住在哪吗？”

 

“我们可以从警察局找到信息。”

 

那两个警官空手回来了。

 

“我会告诉你们位置，但是你们必须带我一起去。”Ian不再装傻，脱口而出。

 

“孩子，我们不需要你的帮助。”

 

“的确，但是等你们从警察局再到那里的时候，Jerome可能早就跑了。”这是一种隐含的威胁。不管怎么样他都要给Debbie发短信。

 

Jones眯着眼睛看了他一眼，然后疲倦地叹了口气。在去的路上，他了解到Jerome自从来了芝加哥就再没有杀过人——他进监狱是因为持械抢劫。因为这个，或者是因为他的犯罪风格变化太大所以他们没法找到有关他的任何线索。

 

开门的人是Jerome。他笑着，但是他的眼神冰冷。就Ian能看到的，他身上没带枪或者刀子。他的哥哥肯定已经知道了，但是他不在乎。他向警察们打了招呼，就好像他们是他的老朋友，或许他们就是，来自于黑暗哥谭的另一种人生。Ian以前从来没听说过哥谭。

 

“你自觉走吗，Jerome？还是我们得使用武力？”Jones问道，一只手放在枪上。

 

“我跟你们走。”Jerome用吟唱的语调说，“让我和我的伴侣道别。”

 

Ian现在能看到他哥哥身后的Mickey了，他的眼睛又红又肿。Jerome轻声说了些什么，然后吻了Mick，Mickey倚靠着他，伤心地抽咽着，整个身体都在不受控制地颤抖。警察们看起来极其不舒服和惊讶，显然很不习惯Jerome的这一面。他们给Jerome戴上手铐的时候他的哥哥没有挣扎，他自己坐进车里，视线仍然紧紧盯着Mick。

 

“等等，拿上这个。是治疗他的精神病的。”Mickey把一个装满了很多药瓶的纸袋子递到了Jones手里，“为了我他会吃药的。”

 

“你很幸运你的那些释放文件是真的，孩子。”男人说着，摇了摇头，他的声音很温和。

 

“我会去看你的！”Mickey承诺道，这次，Jerome的笑容看起来很真实。当看着警车开走的时候，Ian感觉自己就像一个不速之客。Mickey走进了房子，完全没注意到他，但是几秒后Debbie加入了他。她很难过，但是她没有哭。

 

“他为什么留下？”他没法理解。如果是他，他会跑路的。

 

“那样的话他就要把Mick抛在身后了。如果他们一起逃跑的话，就再也过不上正常的生活了。Jerome知道他们会把他关进医院，Mickey会被关进监狱，独自一人。”

 

“Jerome ** _ ** _杀了_**_** 至少十五个人，Debs，Mick怎么能……”

 

“他不知道，”她打断了他，“当然，他一直都怀疑Jerome肯定做了什么坏事，但是他从来没真的问过。他不怎么在乎。”

 

“哦。”

 

“我知道，那不需要花费多大力气，只需一次迅速的谷歌搜索。Jerome Valeska，Gotham。”她补充道，完全很镇静。“我承认，那不是很好。网上有一些照片。”

 

“你怎么能这么冷静？！你和一个连环杀人犯住在一起！”

 

“Well，yeah，但是他帮助过我，还有Mickey。对我来说足够了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 有时候我会写一些之后会放到正文里的东西，但是这次这个小说对我来说是个意外的转变，我写的内容在正文里完全没位置了。但是因为我已经写了，所以我会把它放在这儿，enjoy。
> 
>  
> 
> “我看到录像了，”Mickey了解这种语气，每次Ian欲火中烧的时候他都会听到。这次也一样，红毛离他很近，近到他都能感受到那突出的勃起抵着他的屁股。“他用这根巨大的黑色假阴茎操你的那个录像。不敢相信你的屁股能容纳它。”他什么都没说，虽然他应该说些什么。他应该把年轻男人推开。然而，他缓慢地呼吸着，等待Ian的下一步动作。感到一个坚硬的、被布料包裹着的阴茎摩擦着他，他不得不咽下一声呻吟。
> 
> “你那里肿得厉害，它看起来很难受。”
> 
> 他很确定他们在讨论的是哪一卷录像。Jerome认为这没什么不正常的，他买了一个巨大的假阴茎，把它插进了Mickey，Mickey没有反对，而是把一整个都吞下了，尽管那种程度的扩张很不可思议。之后，后面很酸疼，都没办法坐下，但是他很爱那时候的每一秒。
> 
> “那很疼，”他承认道，红毛在他的耳边呻吟。然后他意识到他们正在讨论那个，“你他妈的怎么会看到？”
> 
> 他转身把Ian推开，努力不去看他的裆部。
> 
> “我在附近，然后看见了一台笔记本，视频被暂停了，停留在你正在吸假鸡巴的画面上。”
> 
> “所以你就看了？”
> 
> “Yeah，不然我怎么办？”
> 
> “尊重下我的隐私怎么样？！”
> 
> Ian看起来毫无羞愧感，简直是相反的。脸上带着坚定的表情，他拉开拉链，拿出阴茎，就在Mickey面前开始自慰，Mickey被吓傻了，只是呆呆地站着。没过多久Ian就射了出来，呻吟着听起来像是Mickey的名字。


	6. 第六章

Ian希望当局能把Jerome转移回哥谭，因为他们从哥谭那么远的地方派了警察来抓他。这会让所有事都变简单。Mickey不会跟着Valeska去的，那简直太可笑了。但他的希望完全落空了，因为有人认为Jerome可以留在芝加哥，而且Mickey只要有时间就会去看他，像一个完美的小男友。嫉妒抬起了它丑恶的头，Ian没有到处散播他那些恶意的评论，他已经足够熟练只向Debbie分享了，Debbie一度威胁他如果不停止像个婊子一样就把他的嘴缝上。

 

他以为Jerome不在了事情会变得简单点，但是Mickey从来都没有这么忠诚过，他尽职地探访他有着精神病的、谋杀犯爱人。曾今Ian本来可以拥有同样的忠诚，但是他那时太孩子气了，不懂得珍惜和欣赏。除了嫉妒，愤怒也在逐渐增加，伴随着烈火充满了他的血管。即使是他们关系很好的时候，Mickey也没这么忠诚过。他们都偷情，但至少Ian还有借口，他生病了，这个年长男人就只是想报复他。但现在他成了代言人，一个真正的他妈的圣人，对他疯狂的男友忠贞不渝。这肯定是个玩笑，没别的解释了。

 

一个解释——不管他是不是值得——正是Ian想要的。所以他去了Mick家，早就在心里打好了草稿，但是另一个男人好像挺高兴见到他的。在他提问之前，Mickey几乎是害羞地说，“你能过来真好。J想要你和我一起去，探监。”很容易就看出来年长男人不想给他打电话，这就是为什么他见到自己好像松了一口气。Ian过于震惊和疑惑以至于没能说出“不”，所以他像个没有思想的木偶一样点了点头。他最不想做的事就是再看见他哥哥，他不想去看Mickey的眼睛在他见到那个男人的一瞬间就闪烁着幸福，他不想当一个观众。但他还是去了，因为一旦他说了“yes”，他就没法再说“no”，他不知道怎么说。而且他还有一些没能成功压下去的好奇。Jerome和他之间只有愤怒和妒嫉，他永远都不会承认他害怕那个老男人。不是说害怕一个连环杀人犯有什么奇怪和不对的，但是如果Mick不怕他的话，Ian也不能怕他。他们在去医院的路上没有说话。Mickey完全没必要地尽力专注于开车，试图拉开他和Ian的距离，也或者他只是在紧张。

 

医院让他觉得很冷，但是现在他不是病人，这种感觉好多了。他不应该这么想，因为他没有准备好承认自己有病，这并不是医院的错。他不像Jerome，对自己疯了的事实看起来那么自如。他很可能都不应该把这件事告诉任何人，或者甚至想都不要想，毕竟在自己的脑子里他也不总是安全的。

 

他的哥哥苍白得就像一只鬼，比他以前那种就不可能达到的程度还要苍白，可能主要是因为他还不能离开医院。这确实会，也的确逼疯了Ian。当选择权属于你的时候就不一样了。你自己决定要待在里面的时候，没关系，但是如果有人把你关进去，那么你的每一个部分都会反抗。然而他还是没法为这个年长男人感到遗憾。他确实杀了 ** _ ** _十五个人_**_** 。Ian真的受不了这个。他们总是听到Terry是个杀人犯的传言，大家都知道他的受害者中至少有一个被打瘫痪了，但是没人真的相信他故意杀人。但Jerome做的……还有他妹妹完全不对此感到困扰，真的打击到他了。他再也不那么了解Debbie了，不是吗？但是，如果非要他对自己说实话的话，他其实早就认识到了，在这一点上，他们都在假装依旧是那个亲密的大家庭。

 

Jerome早已在一间小房子里等他们了。这里没有监控，他们被单独留在这里，这完全是违反规章的吧？Valeska被认为是危险的，他们不应该让他们和他单独待在一起。他可能不会伤害Mickey，但是在一个咧着嘴笑的疯子的直直注视下，Ian可没感到那么安全。门甚至被锁上了，就好像这在一个精神病院里是件很平常的事情。Jerome肯定贿赂了什么人。房间里只有一张小床，一把椅子。此时他的哥哥无视了他，把Mickey拉过去，开始了亲吻问好的表演。那是个很深的吻，完全的舌吻，双手开始摸索对方的身体。Ian的脸在烧，怒火再次升了起来。

 

“我会在这里待很长时间。”Jerome说，终于把自己从Mickey的脸上分开了，但没有松开他，他们像是在拥抱。真恶心。“很长，很长时间。我知道Mickey会等我，但那会很孤独。”

 

年长男人把他男朋友领到床上，Mickey没有任何挣扎，像个乖孩子一样坐着。Jerome抓着Ian的手腕把他推到Mickey旁边坐下。“我觉得我们俩都不想让他寂寞，嗯？”这不是一个要求回答的问题，但是Ian发现自己在点头，已经从大腿和大腿的一点点接触中感受到了温暖。真可悲，Jerome仍然带着敌意抓着他的手腕，故意朝他假笑时，就更可悲了。“我们需要做点什么。”他哥哥继续说，慢慢抓着Ian的手朝向Mick健硕的大腿。“你不能独自面对你的需求，baby。”

 

Jerome又吻了他的男朋友，嘴唇湿湿地相互吮吸着。同时，他把Ian的手放在了Mickey的裤裆开口上，他可以感觉到隐藏在布料之下的微微的肿胀。他还能感觉到他的前任正在试图移开，但是Jerome把他固定在了位置上，喃喃地说着情话。

 

 

 

“让我们照顾你。”Valeska低声哼唱着，拉开了他男朋友的牛仔裤拉链，接着把它们脱了下去。Mickey没有穿内裤，Ian真的，真的很想吮吸他漂亮的阴茎，所以他在自己说出来之前就这么做了。当龟头碰到他的喉咙深处时，他不禁淫荡地呻吟出声。他太想念它了，他真的很想念，不管这听起来有多滑稽。他喜欢吸鸡巴，不管在什么地方他都能如愿，但是和Mickey一起，让他回想起了那些一切都更单纯的时光。即使他现在在做这个只是因为是Jerome让他做的，他还是会享受每一分每一秒。

 

Mick的呼吸慢慢变成了他被激起性欲时会有的方式，他发出短促小声的喘息，Ian觉得那不可思议得可爱。他开始亲吻裸露着的皮肤，手指偷偷溜进Mickey穿着的紧身短袖下面。没有人阻止他，所以他更加胆大了，他绕到他前任的身后，揉捏着那令人惊叹的屁股，手指从臀瓣之间滑向了小小的入口。另一只抹着润滑剂的手加入了他，他们都滑了进去，两根手指有点太快也太多了，但是Mick的呻吟带着欢愉。Ian想吻他。他仍然记得另一个男人的双唇有多柔软，他的嘴巴里面有多么得温暖。Ian吻过很多男孩和男人，但是那些吻从来没有他从Milkovich那里得到的那样特殊。Mickey的吻是来之不易的特权，不是那种随随便便就获得的。其他男孩们会在任何时候和他接吻，交谈三分钟，他们的舌头就会找到进入他的嘴唇的路，就好像它们属于那里。他从来没有遇见过Mickey这样的人，以前没有，今后也不会再有，曾经这让他感到恼火，但是接着他意识到，他和Mickey的吻比他和任何人分享过的吻都承载着更多的意义。他能够理解事情时总是太晚了，那是他的问题。总是太晚，这让他自己和他周围的人都感到悲哀，因为他从来不会三思而后行。但是再也不会这样了，他在改变，不只是为了他自己。

 

什么东西轻轻地拂过了他的头发，他抬起头看到了Mickey的手。他的触摸那么羞怯，好像他不太确定是不是被允许这么做。在Jerome的游戏中，他们都是演员。当年纪最大的男人没有反对时，那碰触变得更自信了。Ian也是，他最后吮吸了一下，直起身在Mick仍然穿着衣服的锁骨上印了一个吻。他们不会在这完全脱光的，不会在外面有很多人的地方，Ian不知道他们有多少时间。Jerome拉开Ian的裤子拉链把他的阴茎拿出来，就好像触摸他弟弟的鸡巴是件很平常的事情，Ian完全惊呆了。不是说他们很亲密，但那依然很不舒服。至少他被允许自己套上了一个扔过来的套子。

 

Ian把另外两根手指也插进去的时候，Mickey没有畏缩，Ian在床上用鸡巴在他身后磨蹭然后让他坐上去时，他也没有。Ian的眼睛里因为含着泪水而刺痛，这绝对不是当某人绝妙的屁股含着你的鸡巴的时候你该有的反应，但是他忍不住。这甚至不是Mick的决定，他这么做是因为这是Jerome想要的，年龄最大的男人掌控着他们所做的每一小步。当Ian想要咬他前男友的胳膊时，Jerome的手阻止了他。没有瘀伤，没有痕迹，只有缓慢的操弄，Mickey的臀部小小地划着圈，骑着他。他不能呼吸了，这简直太过了。当什么东西从他的鸡巴旁边挤进来时，他真的停止了呼吸，他哥哥的手指把Mick的后穴扩张到了不可能的程度。这感觉太爽了，那种挤压简直不可思议，他从来没有体验过这样的感受。但是最爽的是Jerome没有戴套的阴茎也插了进来，Mickey接下来的声音听起来很痛苦，然后他向后将他的头靠在了Ian的肩膀上。Ian的鼻子沿着他苍白的脖颈移动，然后用舌头一路舔到了年长男人的胸膛上。他感到Mick动了一下，接着他们就在接吻，锋利的小牙齿在他的下唇上闭合。Ian的臀部因为这不受控制地猛烈抽动起来，让他们都呻吟出声。之后，Jerome加快了速度，毫无顾虑地撞击着小个子男人。Mickey肯定很喜欢这样，他一遍又一遍地叫着他男朋友的名字，直到Ian觉得听够了，他再次攻占了他的嘴唇，用他的舌头在他们之间操着，强迫着让他进去。

 

Ian以前从来没这么做过，像这样分享一个男人，这对他没有吸引力。他有过三P，但他们总是遵循“一次一个屌”的规则，因为不能指望有男人会了解自己的极限。他一直觉得这会很恶心，在这么小的空间里有另一根鸡巴在他旁边冲刺。他错得离谱，那种挤压那么美妙，他都不想结束了，他想永远待在Mickey身体里面。但最后如果他不得不选择的话，他不会让Jerome留在里面。

 

当Mick含着他们的鸡巴收紧内壁，开始故意移动他的臀部挤压Ian的阴茎的那一刻起，他就已经失去了思考的能力。当红毛捏着他的屁股想要让他慢点的时候，已经太迟了，他已经能够感受到他的睾丸在收紧。随着口中泄露出一声吼叫，他射了，希望避孕套破了，将Mickey的内壁涂满他的精液。但Jerome才是幸运的那个，那个能猛烈抽插他的男朋友，把他插满的人，那个当Ian取套子的时候手不得不碰到他的精液的人。Jerome又朝他笑了，看起来不像是高兴的微笑。那是伪装，是一种警告，用一句安静的“对他好点”。Ian几乎想要立正喊道，“sir，yes，sir”。

 

 

 

开车回家的路上气氛有点紧张。当他们离开医院的时候，Ian试着亲吻Mickey，但是年长男人叹着气摇了摇头。或许亲吻还有点早，而且Mick也不是非得做Jerome让他做的每一件事。只因为Ian已经准备好咽下他所有的骄傲，并不意味着他的前男友就感兴趣——但是他那冰蓝的眼睛、和他避免看向红毛的方式，显示的似乎是另一回事。但这些可能都只是Ian的想象，他自己想要的。两天后他再次尝试了，还没打算就此放弃。男人推开他之前，他只来得及在Mickey手腕内侧的皮肤上印下一个吻。同样的事情又发生了三次，然后Ian打算给这个年长男人一点空间。而且他也真的需要专注于自己的生活了。

 

几个星期前，他花了点时间来思考自己的人生，真的进行了审视。他真高兴终于能感受到他自己了，药片起作用了而且他的大脑很清晰。但是他不喜欢他的工作。他一直都不喜欢，但是开始的时候他不让自己去想这个，毕竟他能再次工作都已经应该感到庆幸了。Fiona以前常鼓励他他还能做得更好，但现在如果他不自己努力的话，已经没有人在乎了。这是他的人生，他的遗憾——他已经有足够多这些了，不需要再添加了。

 

他开始去上护理课程，没告诉任何人。他还没准备好面对他们的期待。如果他失败了，没人会知道。他以前从来没考虑过护理这个选项，他漫无目的地在网上浏览时，看到了这个课程。它最大的好处是有三个供人免费上课的地方，给那些有弱势背景的人，像他这样的人。他的人生故事很容易让他成为了焦点，他们都特别喜欢他的悲惨脆弱，如果他能顺利完成课程的话，那将会是一个很好的励志故事。在去教室上课以前，他都不怎么确定自己到底是不是想要成为一名护理人员，但是在他们开始操作材料、讨论未来他们会有什么潜在机会的瞬间，Ian就已经爱上了它。他喜欢帮助别人，喜欢自己对别人有用。可能有点陈词滥调，但是他感觉自己对这个世界有所亏欠。他仍然有很多东西要学，总有要去学习的东西，这帮助他忘了Mickey。不，不是忘记，只是把他暂时放到一边。他要担心测试和考试，要救助别人让他们再次获得生命。做出改变远比他想的更令人兴奋和激动。

 

当然他的老师们都知道他的躁郁症，他们都很关心。关于这个，他说的比以前多，和不亲近的人更容易开口。他们不会对此批判他，虽然有时候感觉他们确实是。他们只想确保他不会让人死了。这激励着他保持现在的日常生活，一旦感觉不对劲就立刻去看精神病医生。他的人生或许不值得如此，但是他不愿拿他人的性命冒险。当这么想的时候他感觉自己很成熟，成为一个成人，这对他来说是全新的。他喜欢这样。

 

再次拜访Mickey之前，Ian给了自己一个月，完全地投入学校和工作。他到Mickey家的时候，房子非常安静。两个人确实不会制造太多噪音，但是他站在门前的时候，房子看起来好像是空的。或许他来之前应该先打个电话问一下，但是现在已经太迟了，所以他按了门铃然后等着。他妹妹打开了门，她看起来非常糟糕。她眼睛下的阴影很重看起来像是淤青，她穿着对她来说过大的T恤，脸上泛着病态的苍白。这真的让他很担心，在她打招呼之前他用手碰了碰她的额头。

 

“我没生病。”她嘟囔着。

 

“你看起来病了。”

 

“我没有。”Debbie的声音大了点，有些烦躁。他还什么都没做呢，所以肯定是别的事在困扰她。她让他进门了，但是她对此不是很高兴。

 

“什么……”

 

“Jerome死了。”Debbie打断了他的话。

 

“天呐，什……”

 

“被人捅了，在脖……脖子上，被另一个病人。他们的安保真他妈的没用。”

 

“天呐，Mick怎么能接受？”

 

这压垮了他的妹妹。她没有大喊大叫或者做任何不体面的事情，她是从青少年戏剧中成长起来的，但是突然她的脸已经被泪水打湿了。她显然不是在哀悼Jerome，她在为，或者因为Mickey而哭泣。

 

“他不说话，也不吃饭。他很像你，但比你的情况还要糟，因为他甚至没有哭过。我做了所有尝试，但是他一直无视我。我觉得他也不怎么睡觉。”

 

“多久了？”

 

“三天。”

 

Ian知道他会面对什么了。他记得自己这样时的样子，但是当这种事发生在别人身上，而你可以感受到一切的时候，这种感觉非常不一样。一开始还不太糟，Mickey只是躺在床上，背朝门微微蜷缩着身体。当他打招呼被忽视后，他走近了些，想看到年长男人的脸。他的脸上没有泪水的痕迹，眼睛也没有红肿。他真的没哭过。

 

“你想吃点东西吗？”Ian只能这么问，因为他完全不知道该说些什么。‘我很抱歉’？谁他妈在乎他是不是感到抱歉啊？这又不能让Jerome回来。‘会好起来的’？他妈的是啊，这是Mickey第二次失去所爱之人了。‘我会在这里陪着你的’？同样，这对这个伤心欲绝的男人来说毫无意义。Mickey没有回答，什么都没有。Mick只是眨了眨眼睛。Ian睡着了，当他醒来的时候，另一个男人还在睡着，至少他的眼睛是闭着的。

 

Ian知道怎么帮助一个溺水的人,知道怎么治疗烧伤，但他完全不知道如何治愈一颗破碎的心。他从来没有经历过如此心碎的折磨。可能和Monica算是，但是那不一样，完全不一样。Mickey基本就只有一个人，Ian有他的家人。Mick有Debbie和Yevgeny，只有这些了。Ian没有自以为是到认为他在这个简短的列表上有一席之位。Mick的爱就和他的吻一样难以获得，如果他失去了某个人……Ian无法想象那会是什么感觉。他在年长男人的身后躺下，想要分享他的温暖，但是一会儿之后他放弃了。感觉他好像在利用Mickey的脆弱。他在客厅过夜，只在上班和上学的时候离开，Ian不在的时候Debbie都在。他们没有太多的交流，甚至都没有说出他们最大的担忧。Mickey在想着自杀吗？他们照看着他，一天又一天。

 

Ian想让Jerome离开，这是事实。但是不管他的哥哥做了什么，他从来不希望他死掉。他应该早就知道，Jerome这种人是没有太多选择的，他们要么活着杀人，要么被人杀死。他想知道Jerome知不知道这一点，这是不是就是他之前要求见他和Mickey，然后操了他们的原因。这是他妈的祝福吗？一种怪异的说‘再见’的方式？

 

“可能这是他假装的，他以前就这么干过。”Ian自言自语，Mickey眨着眼睛，这就是他们之间的对话。年长男人愈发消瘦了。

 

就这样持续了两周。两周之后，Ian醒来发现Mick的卧室空着。他疯了一样到处找他，但是什么都没发现。他深吸一口气，再次检查。这次他发现了一条湿毛巾，Mickey一直穿着的衣服在篮子里。显然一个想要自杀的人是不会做这种事情的？他试着给年长男人打电话，但Mick没接。所以他等着。

 

五点的时候门开了，脚步声很重，肯定不是Debbie的。Ian都快要哭了。

 

“你去哪儿了？”他问。

 

“我去上班了。”

 

就这样。Mickey去上班了。

 


	7. 第七章

和Ian还有Jerome的性爱很棒，比很棒还要好，那简直太美妙了。他想要更多，操他真想再来几次。更多和Ian，Ian的大鸡巴，他温暖的嘴唇。他可以的，Jerome允许他拥有这些。但他男朋友还被关在医院里，这么做感觉很不好，而且他也不是一个可以交给其他主人的玩具。所以当年轻男人尝试亲他的时候，Mickey把他推开了。他想要那个吻，Jerome不在的时候床是那么冰冷和孤独，但是他不能。

 

Jerome死了。

 

接到电话的时候他还不相信，这太离谱了，完全不可能。J应该在这里的，为了他，为了他们的结局，他承诺过的。但是一个拿着刀的疯子可不在乎别人的承诺。

 

他们给他打电话时候已经是凌晨了，他很感激他们没有等到早上。他们没能提供足够的保护措施，他真想放一把火把那个地方烧成灰，连带着里面的每一个人，包括病人和职员。为了以防万一，他必须去辨认尸体，他们给他看的确实是Jerome苍白冰冷的尸体。血已经被清理干净了，脖子上的伤口被盖住了以防吓到他，好像他真的会被吓到一样。他想把一根手指伸进去看看，就像他妈的多马那样[1]。他们没有让他这么做，他几乎没能触摸到爱人的脸颊，他们就把他带了出去了。他几乎停止了呼吸。他们在和他说话，但是他已经失去了理解英语的能力。他的大脑表明他正在用乌克兰语喃喃自语，所以他就完全停下了。然后在接下来的三周里，他一句话都没说。

（[1]doubting Thomas，怀疑一切的人。源自《圣经》中的多马，他知道看见和触摸到耶稣基督的伤口才相信耶稣已从死里复活。）

 

Jerome死了。

 

Ian来看过他，然后再没离开。Mickey能看见他、听到他，但是他不在乎。Ian内心深处很可能很高兴他的竞争对手不在了。他的行为举止都没有表达出这点，但是无所谓了。什么都无所谓。Mickey没有思考，至少他不会把他的大脑所做的事情称为‘思考’。它不停地给他展示快乐的、笑着的Jerome，然后他妈的用J死气沉沉的尸体狠狠地打击他。Ian跟他讲他一天的生活，但是Mickey能看到的只有Jerome正在变蓝的手指。

 

J e r o m e 死 了。

 

Mickey不知道人生中没有那个年长男人，他是不是还想活着。他现在成了真正的基佬，Terry会很高兴看到他看着死去的男友像个娘们儿一样。去他妈的Terry，去他妈的所有人。他梦到过酒精中毒，摄入过量毒品，血从割开的手腕中流出来，在体重作用下拉直的绳子。这给他带来了平静，人生中第一次，他想知道Ian在他的郁期时是不是也有过这种感觉。红毛试图用勺子喂他吃东西，但是很快放弃了。Mickey已经快要窒息，被人碰触——不管多短暂——对他来说也太过了。

 

因为Jerome被人杀死了，任何东西都没法扭转这个事实。

 

Ian给他说J可能是在假死，但是Mickey看见了，也 ** _ ** _触摸_**_** 过尸体。尸体像石头一样冰冷，里面没有任何生命迹象残留，只是一个空壳子。Jerome总是在动，就算休息的时候他的手指也在抽动。而他的尸体那么安静，Mickey想要推一下让他动起来。

 

他怀念那些他只感受得到愤怒和挫败的日子，那时候的他一点儿也不快乐，但至少“情绪混乱”对他来说只不过是一个短语。他怪Ian教会了他如何感受却又离开了他，怪Jerome没有遵守他的诺言。

 

已经过去了三周，他的男朋友仍然死着，Mickey必须得去工作了。不是因为他感觉好点了，也不是他想去，而是因为他只请了三周假。他们会给他请几个月的，但他知道如果那样他就会直接放弃工作，因为他的内心丝毫动力都没有。他是为了Jerome而在逼自己，那个在很多方面都拯救了他的人。

 

他工作的时候也有人看着他。换汽油的时候，他假装没有看到他们担心的眼神。有人试着和他谈话，想劝他回家，但是他表现得像是不明白他们为什么这么担心。他没有出过任何错误，他很擅长修车，不管发生了什么，他的手都很稳。他几乎不用怎么思考，他的身体就知道做什么。吃午饭的时候他差点吐出来，胃里什么东西都吃不进去。

 

Ian已经从他的皮肤上消失了，但是Mickey到家的时候他也在房子里。红毛看起来忧心忡忡，他几乎都要因为没有写个纸条就离开家或者没有给他发短信而道歉了，但是他不欠红毛任何东西。

 

“你去哪了？”

 

“我去上班了。”

 

“你可以给我说一声……”Ian柔声说。

 

“你又不是我的监护人。”

 

红毛的嘴巴张开，他想了想又闭上了嘴，接着问道，“晚饭你想吃什么？”

 

“什么都不想吃，我不饿。”

 

Mickey洗了个澡，然后他尝试看书，没能成功，他又试着听音乐，上网。不知道什么原因，他什么都做不了，只能躺在床上盯着墙。这没什么有趣的。在某一时刻他失去了注意力，不是真的睡着了，但是当他的床因为Ian的体重往下陷时，他花了好几秒才反应过来他的动作。

 

“回家去吧，Ian。”他喃喃道，筋疲尽力。

 

“我想帮忙。”

 

Mickey想说这里没什么年轻男孩儿可以帮忙的，但即便伤心他也不能那么残忍。当Mickey对这个世界的一切感到漠然的时候，虽然他没有回应红毛，但他听到了他说的话。Ian似乎真的在努力使自己的生活有所改变，但Gallagher们并不真的会帮助别人。他自己很可能是个混蛋，但是他绝不残忍。当他想到这个的时候……是啊，到了最后残忍一直都是Ian的特权。

 

“如果我真的想让你离开呢？”他问道，只是想挑起一场争吵。一段时间里，他的身后只有沉重的寂静，但他能听到Ian急促的呼吸，好像他在恐慌。

 

“那我会走。”不久之后，Mickey睡着了，他的ex还站在他背后。

 

 

 

周五晚上他去了酒吧，喝得不可开交。他喝得太多了，半夜就昏了过去，早上四点多的时候他从酒吧的后屋里醒来，还醉着。酒保想要给他一些人生建议，但他又喝了一杯威士忌就回家了。他不惊讶Ian还醒着，等着他。他们在同一张床上睡觉，没有丝毫碰触。Mickey知道年轻男人想要触摸，Ian总是觉得皮肤与皮肤的接触很舒服，但是仅仅是这个想法就让Mickey感到毛骨悚然。

 

酒精没能给他答案，所以下一周他转向了毒品。他不太记得上一次吸毒是什么时候了，Jerome在的时候吸毒看起来是件很冒险的事情。至少他们之中的一个人需要清醒地思考，很明显这个人不是J，即使那时他吃着药。但当然了，现在他的男朋友死了，所以他可以沉溺于任何想做的事情。他可以抽烟抽到喉咙灼伤，吸可卡因吸到鼻子流血，可以往血管里注射海洛因直到心脏停止跳动。

 

他星期六早上起来的时候心脏还跳着，骨头酸痛。他苍白的皮肤遍布着瘀伤，但他对前一晚发生的事完全没印象了。Ian正坐在他身边，看起来没怎么睡觉，黑眼圈很重。

 

“我帮你脱衣服的时候你打了我。”他还没问红毛就说了。“我在试着……我只是想让你舒服点。”

 

“我什么都不记得了，伙计。抱歉我打了你。”

 

“哦不，我可没想到Mickey会道歉。”

 

“啊，是啊，那不怎么酷。”

 

“他……他有打过你吗？”

 

“没有。”Mickey意识到他的声音有多冒犯人的时候，已经太迟了，但是对于他，很显然Jerome永远都不会动他一根手指的。然后他想起了之前和Ian的关系是什么样的，红毛突然湿润的眼睛也有了理由。“我们不一样，伙计。我和进监狱之前已经完全不同了。”

 

“即使那时你对我也很好。”Ian安静地承认。Mickey没有回应他的看法。他曾经爱着Ian的一切，但是他们之间远不能说是完美。不是说他想要完美，他只是懂得了欣赏平静。一开始打架也挺有意思，但是伤害所爱之人就不有趣了。他们两人对对方都不怎么好，Mickey只能更努力地让自己变好。

 

他又吸了几次毒，但都不太像他年轻点的时候吸的那种感觉。它们让他忘了所有事。有人会觉得这不就是吸毒的意义所在吗，但是Mickey了解得更多。他比任何时候都更努力地工作，挣比需要的更多的钱。他几乎每天晚上都出去，把Ian抛在脑后。

 

已经过去两个月三周了，Jerome死了，死了， ** _ ** _死了_**_** 。Mickey的下嘴唇被一根鸡巴劈开，接着他的屁股得到了相同的对待。那种灼伤，疼痛，正是他所需要的。他没有像和J做爱时那般享受，hell no，这不是欢愉的问题，大多数时候他的鸡巴甚至都没硬。但是他记得每一秒钟，那么疼。酒精和毒品都不需要。Mickey直接去酒吧，不总是gay吧，点燃一支烟，等着。他的衣服有点紧身，裤子总是像第二层皮肤一样黏在他的屁股上，显示着他开始营业了。那些向他提供酒和喝酒的好地方的害羞的、有礼貌的家伙，他一律不予考虑。他也无视了所有红头发的人。他感兴趣的只有那些能狠狠操他的强壮嚣张的男人。他的脸被酒吧外面粗糙的转头划伤了，他的膝盖因为太长时间跪在冰冷的浴室瓷砖上而变成了紫青色。结束之后他几乎没法说话，喉咙因为受到的粗暴抽插而肿痛。每次他都蹒跚着回家，但是不知道为什么这几乎花了Ian两个星期才把事情拼凑起来。他本应该更快就明白过来，他已经看见Mickey这样子好多次了，曾经他也是让他没法好好走路的原因。可能他只是不想看见。Mickey不在乎，因为这种冰冷、近乎暴力的性爱让他能够在早上起床，能让他假装好像他还关心世界仍在转动。

 

最奇怪的是，Ian什么都没说。通常红毛都很难让自己闭嘴，但是现在他只是叹气，抿着嘴不高兴地看着Mickey。睡觉时他们之间的空间那么大，几乎能轻松躺下一个人。

 

“Ian算是搬进来了。”Debbie有一天说，他很难判定她是不是在抱怨。

 

“我猜也是。”他对着他的花生酱三明治嘟囔，不怎么饿。

 

“他有帮到你吗？”

 

Mickey不知道这个问题的答案。

 

 

 

Debbie正处于一个很好的状态。她不为Jerome感到悲伤，Mickey的伤心让她也很心碎，但是她自己的生活很好。她没有男朋友，但是她不需要。直男男朋友都没什么用。她的成绩很好，交了一些朋友，她不害怕回家，因为她知道家里没有什么烂事等着她。没有Frank的呕吐物和伏特加的味道，没有Fiona和她的戏。甚至Ian的出现也没那么烦人了。Mickey没提钱过的事，没让她为任何东西付钱，所以人生第一次，她是因为想工作而工作的，不是因为被强迫。

 

Mickey很可能觉得她不知道他的那些新爱好，但是Debbie对自己的聪明和善于观察还是挺自豪的，Mick不灵便地在房子里走动的方式可不仅仅是在告诉她。她知道怎么利用网络，根据网上说的，肛交会很痛苦，是毁坏性的。对于Mickey沉溺的这种自我毁灭性的哀悼式性爱，她几乎更乐意是毒品。Debbie试图让他保持忙碌，但是她不能强迫他待着。食物也没用，Mickey吃的足够他生存，她烤的蛋糕就没被动过，只能她或者Ian吃掉。

 

“如果你继续操所有能动的东西，早晚会得性病的。”

 

“可能吧。”Mickey点头，就好像这不是什么大事。她知道Ian以前给他传染过一次性病，不过那只是疱疹一样的小问题。她担心这次可能会是艾滋，年长男人总有一天会用光他所有的运气的。

 

“你不是不可摧毁的。”她再次尝试。

 

“我知道。”他脸上的笑容是她这几周以来见过的最丑的东西了。

 

她决定试试其他的方法。Ian的帮助不在考虑之列，她哥哥似乎对Mickey的应对机制有些不满，但是他没有说过，他只是像个倔强的孩子一样消极抵抗。对他来说一切都很 ** _ ** _好，_**_** 所以Debbie去找Svetlana了。因为很多原因，她不喜欢那个俄罗斯女人。Lana不是个坏人，她已经听够这句了，但不管怎么样Debbie都不喜欢她。她只需要孩子而已，Yevgeny很可爱，她也不明白他怎么会是Mickey和Svetlana的孩子。

 

下一次Mickey想在晚上离开的时候，Debbie把Yev推到了他的胳膊里，在他能抱怨之前，她表现得很勉强。早些时候，她确定Ian直到深夜才会回来。她对自己的计划很得意，当她回到家在Mickey的卧室里查看他们的时候，就更得意了。Mikovich睡着了，怀里搂着他儿子小小的身体，同时，Ian，半坐半躺着，轻抚着他前男友的头发，就好像他还被允许这样做一样。他们对视了一会儿，愧疚从他哥哥那绿褐色的眼睛中闪过，但接着他抬起下巴朝向她，就好像Debbie准备要训斥他。或许她是，但绝不是现在。他们都在坚持着一些可能不适合他们的东西，或者适合，但她也不知道了。她以前一直很讨厌Ian和Mickey复合这个想法，但是那是在Jerome死之前，而且他哥哥现在也表现得非常成熟。

 

她的分散注意力的策略只起了一周半作用，然后Mickey威胁要把她赶出去。她不再每天都把Yev带过来，不是因为她害怕了，他永远都不会实施自己的威胁，而是因为她不想让Mickey讨厌那个男孩。总之她已经有其他计划了，她就是这么机智。

 

*****

 

内裤上还粘着那个清除纹身的家伙的精液，Mickey去上班了，Ralph给了他一辆车。这两件事情毫无相关，它们只是发生在很近的地方。他的老板没解释为什么，只是把钥匙给他然后说，“你需要在她身上多下功夫。”她是一辆深蓝色的雪佛兰，这简直就是梦想成真了，只是当Mickey在处理他的车的时候Jerome没在旁边喋喋不休。其他人都下班回家后，他打开了收音机，不然的话在各种叮当声下就只有一片寂静，只有他和车。

 

这辆车很老了，但是他有世界上所有的时间。每一个晚上他的手都混合着尘土和润滑油，这让一些人失望了，但是大多数人都觉得操一个这样脏的硬汉非常火辣。他没像以前出去得多了，有些日子他真的累到不想再去找一根合适的鸡巴。Debbie沾沾自喜的笑容告诉了他所有该知道的事情，但是那没关系。至少这次不是一个孩子。他承认他爱Yev，但是独自照顾他，每天，也太过了。但这个……他知道他能让这辆车起死回生，这让他觉得很舒服。

 

Ian开始晚上来汽修厂看他干活。他不说话，只是看着他。这种沉默让人不舒服，但是Ian这种安静的注视中有些什么东西，强迫着Mickey，阻止他把红毛赶走。他坐在Mickey旁边，看着他的每一个动作，从来没有说过一个字。直到他现在开始说了。

 

“你为什么不问我？我可以做的。”

 

“你能把我狠狠操到没法正常走路吗？狠到伤害我？操到我受伤流血？”

 

“能。”

 

“你能不感到愧疚吗？什么都感受不到？”

 

“我不能。”

 

“这就是你的回答了。”

 

“你再也不想你受伤了。”Ian恳求地看着他。“这足够了，Mick。”

 

“我他妈的需要。”

 

“不，你不需要。这不健康也不安全。Jerome做了他能做的任何事来保护你，你要把一切都搞砸了。”

 

在能思考之前，Mickey的拳头就揍到了Ian瘦削的颧骨上。他已经到了年轻男人身上，跨坐在他的大腿上，用拳头揍着他能打到的每一处地方。红毛没有回击，他只是尽量遮住敏感部分，之后，他抓住Mickey的手腕，把他翻了过来，所以他现在居高临下地看着身高小一点的男人，他气喘吁吁就好像已经忘了如何正确呼吸，脸上布满了污痕。

 

“你为什么就他妈的不哭呢？”Ian绝望地问道，他向下靠过去，抵着对方的额头，脸非常靠近。

 

“因为我他妈的不能。”

 

因为Jerome死了，没有什么东西可以改变这一点。

 


	8. 第八章

“我知道这感觉就好像你再也不会完整了，但是你会恢复的，孩子。”Ralph叼着烟口中不自然地嘟囔着。“我知道你们都觉得我就是个无能的老头子，但我以前也经历过这些。活得越久，你失去的人也会越多，而且那会变得越不容易。但你总会恢复的，我们就是这么被创造的。你很坚强，孩子，我很少见过像你这么坚强的孩子。”Mickey不觉得自己坚强，但如果他反对Ralph的话，他就会一直叨叨下去，所以他只是点了点头。汽修厂里所有人都对他小心翼翼的，这让他很生气。他不需要被这么照顾。这没什么意义，又不会让他感觉好一点。

 

跟所有美国人一样，他有个手机，但是上面只有五个人的号码。一个是Debbie，一个是Ralph，一个是Ian，一个是Svetlana，还有一个是Jerome，这个号码再也不会被用到了，应该把它删掉，但是短期内他是不会这么做的。Debbie有时会打电话问他吃什么，Svetlana会打电话安排他和Yev的见面，Ian在他没注意的时候来了，为了以防他不能去上班，Ralph也在这里。所以他的手机在周六早上三点响起来的时候，他肯定是有人打错了。不管怎么样，他还是接了，哪怕只是为了向打电话的人表达一下自己的想法。

 

“听着，你……”他知道当他没睡醒很生气的时候，他的声音听起来充满了威胁。但就在他还在想的时候，对面的人就打断了他。

 

“你他妈的混蛋，你为什么不告诉我他们让你几个月前就出狱了？我是你最喜欢的妹妹，混球！”就这样持续了好一会，Mickey没有打断她，因为不知怎么的，这让他感觉很舒服。他们已经有很长时间没有说过话了，他很想Mandy。他本来可以打电话的，但是没有人再提起过他妹妹，而且他也害怕她不会接。再说他也一心扑在自己的生活上了，Jerome和Debbie一起的生活，这让他感觉不需要自己的血亲了。他们是Mikovich，他们只和自己拥有的东西打交道。

 

“小婊子，是你跑走的。还有，谁给你我的号码的？Ian？”

 

“或者Lana，或者Debbie，是吧？你永远都不会知道谁出卖了你。”

 

“他还在打你吗？”

 

Mandy的叹息声几乎没法听见，但是它确实在那儿。“我甩了他然后搬出去了，现在我和几个学校的女生住在一起。”

 

“什么他妈的学校？”

 

“我，呃，我在学设计和缝纫之类的？我之前遇见这个女生，还以为她是个婊子，但是她人很好，她鼓励了我。”Mandy听起来有点害羞，好像她害怕他会因此嘲讽她。那个她之前约会的混蛋估计会这么做，让她觉得她不值得美好的未来。靠，年轻点的Mickey也可能会嘲笑它，但是现在他只是嘟囔了句‘good for you’，这让她喋喋不休地谈论起她的朋友和她在上的课。他不在乎布料、图案，或者裁剪技术，但是他喜欢Mandy快乐时的声音。当Ian眼皮颤动好像快要醒过来的时候，他不得不去厨房，然后在那待了两个小时。当他爬回到被单下的时候，已经筋疲力尽了，但是他的头脑感觉还不错。

 

Mandy一直就是个爱管闲事的小婊子，但直到他们第三次打电话时，她才提到了Jerome。他完全不惊讶她知道他，不管是谁把他的电话给她的，那个人很可能就是因为J才这么做的。她说话的方式那么温柔，他都不知道这是不是她了，所以当她问Jerome的时候，他告诉了她所有事。如果她就在他旁边的话，他没法都说出来，但是一旦开口，那感觉就像在呕吐单词，停不下来。他从来没一次性说过这么多话，通常他都是把内心独白留给自己。看来在一个人崩溃之前，他能埋在心里的东西也就这么多。至少不是Ian在听这些从他嘴里冒 出来的废话。

 

“我很抱歉不在你身边。”

 

“闭嘴。”他不想她这么说，这不是他们会说的话，他们不是娘炮，这不是Milkovich的方式。

 

“滚蛋Mick，我想说什么就说什么，而你要听我说话，因为我已经厌烦了你那些‘暴徒’论的废话。你被生活搞得这么惨，我很抱歉当时不在你身边。”

 

“你还被人当沙包一样揍的时候，我又没他妈的帮你。”Mickey冷酷地说。

 

“就好像我会听一样，我们都以为自己最清楚。但是不管怎么样，我会去看你的。”

 

“不，不用了。你的生活已经有所好转，我不想你因为觉得我需要你，就再回到这儿来。”

 

“你确实需要我！或许你应该来找我。”听起来她说的好像不是一次短暂的拜访。

 

他考虑了。他考虑过不仅是去看看，而是搬到印第安纳州去。他可以把房子卖掉，他的新技能可以很轻松就找到工作，可以重新开始新的生活。那里没有人会认识他，手上‘fuck u up’的纹身可以归咎于混乱的过去。有那么一瞬间，这好像就是他想要的东西，从芝加哥这一摊烂事中逃离。听起来就像是自由，听起来也像是放弃和逃跑，他已经逃跑够了。他不能把Debbie留在身后，但是Debbie肯定不会和他一起去。Ian的病情也有所好转，但还是很脆弱。Mickey可能不欠他的，但是他不想再失去另一个人了。他就是个自私的混蛋。他说，“可能有天我会去的。”但这是很清楚的‘no’。

 

出于某些原因，知道Mandy过得很好，让他早上能更容易起来了。在某次夜间闲聊中，Debbie说和Jerome这种人在一起教会了他如何珍惜身边的人，这是她没料到的。Mickey从来都没从这个角度看过，但是一旦被指出来，他肯定自己也意识到了。当他回到卧室的时候，他躺得非常靠近Ian，轻轻用胳膊肘推了他一下。当红毛的眼睛颤动着睁开时，他迷迷糊糊的，非常茫然，这正是Mickey想要的。

 

“你爱我吗？”

 

“什……？”

 

“你爱我吗？”

 

“我当然爱你。*”Ian在枕头里嘟囔，眼睛已经闭上了。

（*作者注释：没错，Ian觉得告诉Mickey很不公平，但他那会几乎都还睡着。）

 

当然他妈的爱。Mickey不得不去洗手间了，无法抑制的笑声早已在他的胸膛里冒起了泡泡。他用毛巾捂着嘴笑，笑到几乎不能呼吸，然后在浴缸里睡着了，因为他不想睡到Gallagher身边，尽管这人一大早起来就开始找他。

 

“我当时半睡半醒着，这一点都不酷，Mick。”

 

“你知道什么才不酷吗？”他问着从浴缸里爬出来，脖子因为不舒服的睡觉姿势而有些僵硬。“你现在告诉我你爱我，但你以前从来没说过，一次都没有过，Ian。”

 

“如果你不想知道的话，你干嘛非要问？”Ian一点都不觉得尴尬或者羞愧。事实上，他盯着Mickey的脸，让他没法动弹一步。

 

“我不知道。”

 

“我认为你知道。你只是害怕承认你需要我在这儿。你不承认也行，我就在这里。”

 

*****

 

Jerome死后的几周里，Ian都不允许自己像以前那样煎熬地想念Mickey。他必要证明自己，证明他是可以依靠的。他们的角色发生了互换，最后Ian成了想要帮忙的人但是Mickey拒绝被帮助。有趣的是他其实还挺享受扮演‘护士’的。他不喜欢Mick崩溃的样子，但是照顾这个大男人让他觉得他们很亲密，这是他所怀念的。这就是为什么当Mickey开始到处乱搞的时候，他认为这是一种对他的侮辱。Debbie觉得是因为Mickey不想要他。她是对的。

 

自从Mandy打来电话开始，有什么东西变了。慢慢地，Mickey的肌肤褪去了浅灰色，那漂亮蓝眼睛下的皮肤散发出了光芒，让他看起来又活了过来。甚至有时候他会用极小的微笑来回应Debbie。有时候Ian和他说话的时候，他的眼神是那么柔软。他还是会去操陌生人，就好像他的人生就指望那个了，但是当他回家的时候，他看起来不再好像是处于崩溃边缘。Ian放松下来，判断他的前任还需要一点时间来明白当一个荡妇是不会有什么帮助的。

 

同时，Fiona终于给他打电话了。他好几周都没回过家，但他甚至都没意识到。他不想回去。他很无耻地偷了另一个人的位置，但这是他能得到的唯一的机会了。他没有幻想过Jerome还在的话他能有任何机会。

 

Mandy又打电话了，然后年长男人问他关于爱。Ian意识到他爱这个新的Mickey，每天都洗澡、不害怕暴露自己是个基佬也不怕和男人在一起的Mickey。而且非常有可能，他甚至比以前还要爱他，但是这种变化来自于他自己。他的大脑很平静，他很感激这一点，那个年长男人绝对会出拳，他只在不得已的情况下才会这么做，而不是每次感到不舒服的时候都会打别人。

 

Ian开始越来越亲近他了，身体上的，因为那是Mickey最了解的方式。他从床上开始，挪动到足够近的地方，可以感受到从男人身上散发出的热度。他也近到可以嗅到Mick的皮肤，这成功让他硬了。第一个晚上Mickey几乎往后退到了床边上，但接着他没挪动。他们没有讨论这个，Ian也尝试忽略自己早上醒来时的勃起。在其他情况下，他会担心是他的病发作了，但是他知道，是和另一个男人的近距离接触让他的身体变得如此疯狂。

 

Ian努力让自己从几乎每一个角度再次融入到这个男人的生活中去。Mandy说他疯了，但是那没能阻止他跟着Mick去酒吧，也没能阻止他把那个想要在黑巷子里操他前男友的家伙狠狠揍了一顿。这，他事后想起来，真是他妈的疯了，但肯定起作用了，因为那是Mickey最后一次出去挨操了。

 

 

 

他看到Mickey把Jerome的东西装到盒子里，把它们藏到没人用的房间。当另一个男人把他的脸埋进一件看起来柔软的体恤里，在把它和其他衣服放到一起前深深地嗅着，他真希望他没有在看着。Mickey令人不安地安静了一天，几乎连点头交流都没有。上床前他没吃完饭，也没有洗澡。他可能早上洗了，但是现在Ian仍可以闻到阳光和油脂的味道，还有他身上的汗味。Ian知道这些，是因为他没躺在自己的那一边床上，而是趴在年长男人的身上，整个儿覆盖住了他。Mickey想把他推开，但是他有点矮、轻，还处在一个很不方便的位置。Ian利用这点优势，鼻子轻轻蹭着苍白的脖颈，深深地吸入他如此想念的体味。他的手指掐进坚硬的二头肌里，直到周围的皮肤发白，年长男人不舒服地哼出声才停下。

 

他坐起来，Mick的双臀在他的大腿间，形状完美的屁股压着他的股沟。在能停下之前，他磨蹭了一下，屁股不由自主地动着，这让他的鸡巴瞬间肿胀起来。Ian想要自私地 ** _ ** _获取_**_** ，但是这次重点不在他，至少不完全是。从他的位置，他能看见Mickey整个苍白的后背，他喜欢那光滑的皮肤。上面没有任何深刻的伤疤，只有宽阔无暇的肌肤，上面点缀着细小不明显的雀斑。他以前从来没注意到它们，但是现在他的指头追随着它们的痕迹，缓慢地在强壮的后背上滑上滑下。接着这变成了一种按摩，年长男人的身体紧绷着，所以他花了点时间揉擦他，直到Mickey的肩膀开始放松。他能感受到另一个男人想要反抗，故意紧绷着，但是在Ian灵活的手指的无情操弄下，这是一场必输的战斗。

 

“你真漂亮。”他低声呢喃，足以让另一个男人听到，但也小声到没有惊扰到房间内的沉默。正因如此，他听到了Mickey呼吸的停顿。“我一直是这么想的，但是从来没胆量告诉你。但是我告诉过其他人，关于你，一个为我付出如此之多的男孩，他是如此的迷人。”他在能看见的最大的一个雀斑上印了一个张开嘴的吻。他舌头下的肌肤有点咸，他想要在苍白的皮肤上吸出一个痕迹。所以他这么做了，不再被对和错约束，白润的皮肤迅速变成了鲜红色，当他确定明天这里会有一个吻痕的时候就停下了。

 

Mickey有点太瘦了，但当Ian脱下他紧身黑内裤的时候，这让他的屁股看起来更加可口诱人。伤疤还很显眼，Ian总觉得这让Mick成为了他的。他的错误，他的印记，他的男人。他舌头下伤疤的感觉有点粗糙，所以他把注意力转移到了更敏感的地方，就在双臀中间。

 

“不要，别。”Mickey轻轻说道，但是Ian无视了他，舌头已经在小小的穴口处微微挤压。那地方没有抵抗很久，迅速就允许他更深地进入了Mick火热的身体。当他的舌头在柔软的内壁中滑动，嘴唇封住了穴口时，他能听到年长男人的呼吸急促起来。Mickey令人羞耻地颤栗着，然后Ian奖赏了他一根长长的指头，他几乎毫不费力就找到了那能够让Mickey呻吟出声的神经。已经好几个月了，但他还是知道如何给予这个男人欢愉。他感到自豪，他的手指有技巧地抽插碰撞着Mickey的前列腺，直到他的双腿张开成一个很显然的邀请的姿势。他在床头柜里找到一管用了一半的草莓味润滑剂，他不让自己去想在他之前Jerome用过它。

 

“不要用太多了。”年长男人喃喃道。他们以前只用口水润滑过，但Ian现在知道得多了。他仍然尽可能少得挤了一点儿，来给予Mickey渴望的灼痛。他决定只用两根手指来扩张紧涩的小洞，但是他的动作太慢了，Mick的双臀开始磨蹭，让他的屁股诱人地晃动起来。Ian没法思考，只想直接滑入。

 

“带套子。”

 

他不想用。他们以前从来没用过。那不是最明智的举动，但是他们都喜欢赤裸裸地做。但当一个套子落在他膝盖上的时候，他还是套上了。

 

当他的龟头进入紧绷的肌肉时，Ian不得不紧紧闭上眼睛。他不能呼吸了，这感觉让他难以承受。和Jason或其他人在一起的时候，从来没有过这种感觉。Mickey的身体僵硬了一会，然后他坚硬的阴茎开始挤压Mickey的屁股。Ian几乎全部退出来，然后整根插入，一下又一下，迷失在他爱人的呻吟中。他紧紧地握着Mickey的胯骨，都可以感受到骨头在他的指间移动。他靠过去再次覆盖着年长男人，他们的皮肤太烫了，汗水黏在了一起，如果他不是这么性质昂扬的话那一定不太舒服。然而他是，他舔着Mickey变红的耳朵，接着一串甜蜜而又淫秽的承诺从他口中溢出。年长男人转过头看他，Ian终于可以吻上那丰满的、值得犯罪的嘴唇。他想要温柔一点，但是Mickey的舌头碰到他的时，他就完了，他咽下了他反复操弄时另一个男人的每一声呻吟。他摸到了Mick发硬的、留着大量前液的阴茎，看起来他不需要多少就能射出来。Ian空闲的手在他们的身体连接处找到了自己的阴茎，一根手指在他的鸡巴旁边插入了已经被填满的小穴。Mickey ** _ ** _哀号_**_** 一声，整个身体绷紧，射了一床。Ian无法抑制的呻吟起来，他鸡巴周围的挤压太过了。他又抽插了几下，紧接着也射出来了，牙齿在Mick的肩膀上咬着。

 

他小心地拔出来，去浴室扔套子。他拿着一条湿毛巾来清理伴侣的身体。Ian躺在旁边的时候Mick没什么反应。

 

“我再也不能伤害你了，但是我可以像他一样爱你。”

 

Mickey哽咽地笑了起来，然后将他的脸埋在Ian的肩膀上。一会之后，他开始颤抖，Ian花了几秒钟才反应过来这个年长男人在哭。巨大的、滚圆的泪珠打湿了他的皮肤。他不希望他们第二次的第一次以这种方式结束，但也不是完全出乎意料。他抱着Mickey，想要尽可能多得覆盖到另一个男人的肌肤，将他从外面的世界中保护起来。

 

 

 

他希望Mick假装什么都没发生，但是Ian醒来的时候年长男人已经在给他深喉了。药物让他在早上有点迟钝，肯定是因为这个他才花了很长时间才醒来。从他的阴茎沉重而又抽动的样子来看，已经有好一会了。Mick的嘴唇又红又肿，张开到了极致。他开始呻吟，然后Ian射了出来，让人尴尬得这么快就射在了Mickey喉咙里。

 

“你想让我帮你口吗？”

 

“用指头。”

 

他照做了。当他们都结束后，年长男人坐在Ian肚子上，面无表情。他们就这样沉默地看着对方好一会儿。

 

“J觉得我还爱着你，这让他很生气。”

 

“他说的是对的吗？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

*****

 

Ian搬进来了。他没有要求什么人的许可。他离开去上班，然后带着自己放在Gallagher家的所有东西回来了。Debbie假装很生他的气，但是他觉得他看见了她脸上藏着的微笑。她甚至还帮他把一些东西搬进了Mickey房间，因为那里是他决定要睡觉的地方。Mickey也没质疑。他看起来其实对这个新发展不怎么高兴，但是他能很轻松就把年轻男人扔出去的呀。如果非得这样的话，Ian会安静离开，夹着尾巴回家。但是Mick只是用那双婴儿般湛蓝的眼睛看着他，而且不管红毛什么时候想要，他都允许Ian疼爱他的身体。Ian不确定他现在是否被允许爱Mickey，他们还没讨论过这件事。

 

他完成了护理课程，几乎立刻就找到了一份工作，因为上课的时候他交到了很好的朋友。作为奖励，Mickey让他做任何他想做的事，所以Ian面对面和他做爱，长久而缓慢，令人非常满足。Mickey事后哭的时候，他一点也没感觉被冒犯了。

 

每次他上完8小时班回到家的时候，筋疲力尽，家里总会有饭吃。幸运的时候他能和Debbie、Mickey一起吃，有时候晚餐被留在冰箱里。工作结束后他和朋友出去玩，不用像以前那样数着兜里的钱看是不是够支付一两杯酒。他不记得以前拥有过这种稳定水平的生活。只有从他的家庭里脱离出来，他才终于能看到之前的生活环境是多么得病态。他们一直以亲密为荣，但事实是他们对彼此都产生了最坏的影响。他可以责怪Monica、Frank或者Fiona，但是最后这些都不重要了。对于抛下Liam，他确实觉得很愧疚，但是当他向Debbie坦白时，她叹着气，好像他说了什么滑稽的话。“他不是你的责任。你只对自己的生活负责，或许还有Mick的，如果他允许的话。”她说。这没让他立刻就好受起来，但至少是个开始。这不是他唯一一个问题。虽然房子里没有任何东西能让他想起他死去的哥哥，但是他仍然感觉到Jerome就隐藏在阴影之中，看着他的每一步行动，等着他再次失败。Ian迎着困难坚持，他不会让他生病的大脑打败他，他终于知道了他比他的病更强大。

 

独自一人时，他并不觉得不自在，但他还是更愿意有人在他身边，为了以防万一。这栋房子是Jerome买的，Ian知道不管怎么样他都会住在这，但有时候他也希望他不是非得这样做。Mickey把所有东西都放起来了，但是没扔出去，Ian有时候碰到他在备用房间里，看着那些盒子，从不碰任何东西。他想钻进Mick的大脑去了解每一个细节，但是他的……朋友再也没有提起过Jerome。

 

他开始各种买东西放到家里，让这个家变成他的。它们都不贵，但至少是新的。过了那么多年穷日子，他再也不想看见什么被用过的东西了。“但我也被用过啊。”Ian告诉他的时候Mickey半开玩笑地说。这引发了Jerome死后他们之间的第一次真正的吵架，讽刺得是，这让Ian感觉被爱着。那天晚上他们去了酒吧，重温了他们的旧时光，然后以揍了一些人为结束，那些家伙觉得他们可以对付两个基佬。他们不行，但是Ian嘴唇破了，Mickey瘸着回的家。

 

第二天他买了一个新的床头柜，他不知道该怎么处理那个旧的，因为他不想让Mick注意到他在把Jerome从他们的生活中抹去。所以它在角落里待了好些天，直到Ian为它找到了一个合适的位置。他拉开一个抽屉，里面有一张小纸条，上面用鸡爪一样的字迹写着‘be good’。他不记得以前有这张纸条啊，但是话又说回来，但他的记忆并不总是很好。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 你们需要知道：  
> 1）我没看过哥谭，当然J肯定要比Ian年龄大。  
> 2）因为一些原因，Jason完全是我编造出来的。  
> 3）我把自己都写哭了因为……  
> 4）现在Gallavich太让我沮丧了。


End file.
